Ten Songs of Halloween
by Asmith137
Summary: Ten songfics/chapters for Halloween that's filled with music. Thriller, Monster Mash, Ghostbusters, Feed Me, Mean Green Mother From Outer Space, Somebody's Watching Me, Time Warp, This Is Halloween, Secret of Survival In A Very Nasty World and Land of The Dead. R&R! It won't effect my other stories!
1. Thriller

The dark, foreboding night sky was covered by haunting and gloomy clouds that vowed the worse to come. The habitats were utterly empty, not even a whisper of noise from the tiniest of cracks, all except for the lemur enclosure, the only sanctuary. The Zoo was eerily quiet, except from the deep and drawled out moans and shuffling of feet that could be heard if someone was to listen close enough.

The source was rotting, blood thirsty, dead-hearted devil spawn that could only be described as zombies. The whole Zoo was overrun with them in vast numbers, so much that even the penguins had fallen victim to their unforgiving shredding bites and scarring claws. However, Julien and Marlene were the last animals who were not infected...Yet.

Maurice and Mort had just taken a hit from one of the many rooting corpses for Marlene and Julien, but now they had joined the overwhelming zombie ranks that were targeting the mammals. It only added to the numbers of the undead creatures, and it wasn't in the remaining mammals favor. They were being cornered in the lemur habitat by every animal that had been infected in the Zoo and Central Park with no signs of possible escape. No matter how much they did to protect themselves they were destined to die. King Julien and Marlene backed up further into a corner of bamboo, hearts pumping blood so fast that is hurt, as the zombies approached.

Julien, the self-proclaimed lemur king, looked at his boom box that was next to him and hugged it as if it was to be his savior. "Why must the handsome king that is me be a disgusting zombie?" Julien wailed.

"Julien, I'm here to!" Marlene shouted crossly, scowling at the pathetic site that she was basically forced to watch. She couldn't believe she was going to die with him of all the possible animals, the guy who never found her as an equal. She pulled him by the tail when one undead creature made a lunge for the monarch, tugging the boom box along, and brought him to the very edge of the habitat.

They watched with fearful anticipation as the zombies loomed closer, their eyes sunken in or bulged out of their skulls with a rotting aroma reeking from them. That is when Julien received an idea.

"I know the zombies weakness!" he announced pointedly, clear excitement and confidence ringing through his voice.

"You do? What is it?" Marlene asked eagerly, curling her paws up into fearful fists.

Julien didn't respond and simply pulled out a tape with speed quicker than Marlene had ever seen and inserted it into the beloved boom box of his. He hastily pressed the play button, and clenched his eyes tight, hoping for some kind of miracle, as the lyrics and music poured out of the boom boxes speakers.

"Oh no Julien, that'll never work!" Marlene groaned and smacked her forehead with her furry paw.

It took a moment to process but the music soon thundered throughout the previously hushed Zoo.

"**_It's close to midnight…and something is lurking in the dark."_**

Julien opened his eyes when he didn't hear the crush of grass by faltered and uneven steps. He grinned, as his plan was working, while Marlene was gaping from surprise of it all. In front of them were a cluster of undead animals that were making attempts to dance to the eerie music while the others stared with dumb and blank looks.

**_"Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart."_**

A luminous, green beam of moonlight shined down from the barely parted clouds and reflected off the zombies, which terrified and shook Julien and Marlene to the core. The zombie's diseased and brittle features were brightened at the full moons light, some kind of slime coating their outer hides.

Their hearts rate went faster, and they could have just stopped right there and be helpless victims for the zombies but the instinct to survive pulsed through their veins. They weren't going down just yet.

**_"You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it."_**

Julien tried to scream when they turned their heads in his direction but nothing came out, only a small almost inaudible squeak. The animals just couldn't move from the pure horror of the sight and inevitable terror coursing through their veins. The zombies' blood shut eyes, their diseased flesh, and brittle fur or feathers making them look sickingly fragile but rotted. A living corpse.

**_"You start to freeze as horror looks at you right between the eyes. You're paralyzed!"_**

They watched in pure terror, as the zombies stared right into the depths of their eyes. Their soulless eyes in the bulged and puffy sockets made them shiver. They just couldn't turn away from it, frozen by the depthless looks, and could only watch as the zombies approached. Although some of the semi-dead creatures were fidgeting from the music; it didn't seem to stop them.

**_"'Cause this is thriller! Thriller night! And no one's going to save you from the beast about to strike. You know its thriller! Thriller night!"_**

Marlene felt that the song was tying into what was happening around her and Julien, though the lemur king could care less. Nobody could save them now. The penguins were zombies and they couldn't help them anymore. In fact, they were the ones in the front of the army of zombies and were most likely the ones leading them to their demise.

Julien finally decided to move out of mortal terror and the need to save his own royal hide and ran past the zombies, holding his rather large boom box still.

"Hey, wait up!" Marlene shouted and started running after him while avoiding the zombies swishing appendages. The anxious Asian otter was soon able to catch up to Julien at the Zoovenier shop door, breathing heavily as she tried to get back to a normal pace. "What…are we…going…to do?" Marlene panted between breaths.

"We must fight back!" Julien exclaimed bravely, a paw to his chest as he posed.

"_You? Fight_?" Marlene scoffed and looked at him with pure disbelief. She stopped when they both heard the familiar groaning of approaching zombies. "Never mind that! Quick, in there!" Marlene ran into the shop, Julien right at her tail.

**_"You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller night!" _**

Julien took a foam finger for protection and made a barricade out of popcorn sacks with the help of the beautiful otter.

"You really think this will work?" Marlene whispered to Julien anxiously as they both jumped over the sacks so they were hidden and protected. For now anyway.

"Of course silly otter," Julien whispered back confidently. "I've seen it all the time on the, uh, box thingy."

"You mean the television?" she asked with evident exasperation

"Uh, yes…that thingy."

**_"You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run."_**

Just like the song said; the door to the Zoovenier shop slammed shut by the powerful wind, or was it just the wind?

Marlene started to shake violently next to Julien, shuddering even though it wasn't cold. "Why did we hide hear?" she whimpered and cupped her face with her paws. "We just trapped ourselves…"

They both crouched down lower into the sacks of popcorn, hoping they wouldn't be spotted.

**_"You feel the cold hand, and wonder if you'll ever see the sun."_**

"GAH!" Marlene yelped in surprise when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

Julien placed a finger on her lips and made a 'shh' sound. "It's only me, your king," Julien told her. Marlene took a shuddered intake of breath. It was only Julien.

**_"You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!"_**

Marlene did just that and wished it was only a dream, pleaded it was all fake and just some kind of cruel trick. Julien wanted it desperately to be a dream too, but they both knew it was far too real to possibly be a dream, much more like a nightmare actually.

They gasped silently when they heard an awkward pattern of footsteps coming toward them.

**_"But all the while, you hear the creature creeping up behind. You're out of time!"_**

Julien looked over the popcorn sacks but immediately regretted when his nose was inches away from the cold one of Maurice. He screamed and took Marlene's paw in his. He jumped over the sacks, Marlene in one paw, and his boom box in another.

**_"Cause its thriller, thriller night! There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl! Thriller, thriller night!"_**

Julien dropped his boom box and Marlene and jumped up to the doors knob. He turned it briskly and the door opened as the result. He dropped to the ground and took his boom box while gesturing Marlene to follow him. She did not hesitate to do so. The two raced out of the Zoovenier shop and looked for a new and better place to hide.

But where was there to hide?

**_"You're fighting for your life inside the killer, thriller night!"_**

"Let's go to the penguin habitat! They will have weapons we can use," Marlene told him, both mammals still running. Julien agreed, not like he was going to argue anyway, and they ran even faster so they could have a chance to defend themselves.

They set their course for the penguin habitat and whipped their heads around to spot any threat. They saw none so far.

**_"Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade. There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time! (They're open wide...) This is the end of your life." _**

They ran even faster when they heard the all too familiar moaning sounds of the somewhat decomposed zombies. The fur on their necks rose and bristled when they heard a loud wail echo throughout the Zoo, no doubt from one of the undead creatures.

The two mammals let out high pitched screams as a bundle of new zombies came in upon them from the bushes and light-posts. They hadn't even made it halfway to the habitat, and the zombies had somehow caught up to them! The two animals held onto each other for dear life as the music continued to blare throughout the Central Park Zoo.

Fred, the penguins, Max, and Roger started surrounding them, closing in with obvious intentions to devour them.

"Boomy box, please give us the answers to be rid of these zombie freaks!" Julien pleaded.

**_"They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side. They will possess you, unless you change the number on your dial."_**

"What?" Julien shouted, outraged. "How will that help? I don't even _have_ the cellular of phones!"

"Julien! Now's not the time, we have to get out of here!" Marlene cried out and gripped his shoulder. She glanced around helplessly; the zombies still approaching them.

"Idea!" Julien exclaimed and pointed a finger to the sky. He picked up his boom box and suddenly threw it at Max. It knocked the zombiefied cat over and, with that, Julien and Marlene raced over the cat, trampling him. Julien rushed back over and managed to get his boom box before he raced after Marlene towards the storage room.

They went through the opened wide garage door, zipped behind some crates, and sat in silence while trying to slow down their panicked breathing.

**_"Now is the time for you, and I to cuddle close together, yeah."_**

Julien decided to follow the song and cuddled up against Marlene, finding it the perfect excuse to make a silent move and woo the beautiful mammal. Honestly, he didn't mind being so close and he wasn't afraid to voice that opinion either.

"Julien,_ what _are you doing?" Marlene growled. She tried to shove him off, but he held on tight.

"Trying to protect you of course, silly otter," Julien explained his lie as if it was no big deal.

Marlene eyed him skeptically. More or less she bought it, but since when did Julien want to protect anyone? That's when something hit her unexpectedly. "Julien, why is that song still playing? It's attracting the zombies with its sound!"

"What?" he scoffed. "No way, I turned it-" Julien eyes went wide at the realization, but it was too late for that anyway.

**_"All through the night, I'll save you through the terror on the screen. I'll make you see that this is a thriller, thriller night. Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would every dare try. Thriller, thriller night."_**

Marlene and Julien froze when they heard the frightful sound of uneven footsteps. It got closer and closer and, to their horror, a zombie turned its head around a corner and spotted them. It was all the more horrifying because it was their previous long term Zoo protector, Skipper.

**"So let me hold you tight and share a killer, driller, chiller, thriller here tonight! 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night! Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would every dare try. Thriller, thriller night!"**

Skipper slowly approached with limping pace towards the two as they tried to scramble away throughout the storage room. They ran in circles around Skipper but soon found themselves back where they had started, exchanging confused glances. It was brief before they were once again cowed by the undead penguin. They were trapped in a corner with no easy route to escape and could only watch as Skipper approached.

Skipper got even closer till he was looming over them and reached out for the otter. He gripped with his crusted, slimy flipper around Marlene's furry arm.

The Asian otter let out a startled screech and tried to get away, but his grip was too strong. "Get out of here Julien!" Marlene shouted.

"You don't have to be telling me twice!" Without a second thought, Julien scrambled away, taking his boom box with him. He ran out of the storage room, and heard the terrible crunching sounds of Skipper having his much desired feed.

**_"So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!"_**

"Marlene!" Julien cried out in despair with sudden guilt in his chest. She was gone, and he was the only one left. He wanted to protect her, but instead; he had just left her there to save his own hide. He stared in anticipation at the storage room garage.

**_"(I'm going to thriller ya tonight...)"_**

Julien continued to watch the storage room as agonizing seconds ticked away. Moments went by before Skipper came out, a zombiefied Marlene at his side. Julien gasped in horror when all the other penguins unexpectedly appeared and made their way to him. He looked up at the Zoo clock tower. It was almost midnight. Hours away from the sunlight that might give him some hope.

He froze, fur bristled, when he thought he saw red eyes staring at him from the tower, but he shook it off and instead ran away from the approaching zombies. He felt pricks of tears approaching his eyes as a deeper voice came into the track.

**_"Darkness falls across the land. The midnight hour is close at hand. Creatures crawl in search of blood. To terrorize y'alls neighborhood. And who ever shall be found, without the soul for getting down, must stand and face the hounds of hell and rot inside a corpse shell."_**

Julien didn't even pay attention to the next part of the song. He was far too terrified too. He kept running but eventually he couldn't handle it anymore and his lungs became his downfall.

King Julien collapsed on the ground, panting heavily, and stared up in horror when every zombie that used to be his friends surrounded him. They got closer and closer, till the point where zombie Private was right in his face. He was no longer visible in the crowd of zombies, who were all trying to get a taste from the lemur.

The ring-tailed lemur clenched his eyes shut and screamed in pain when Fred bit his leg. A sickening smell entered Julien's nose, but he became less concerned about it when a zombiefied Marlene bit his nose and started to rip it off, much like a shark would to a seal.

"**_The foulest stench is in the air. The funk of forty thousand year and grizzly ghouls from every tomb, are closing in to seal your doom..."_**

After many sickening crunches; Julien arose from the ground, a green furred and rotting zombie, with his boom box still playing that haunting track at his feet. The zombies parted away from the lemur, blood dripping from their mouths. The zombies turned to the clock tower and blankly stared at it as if held an answer to an unspoken question.

**_"And although you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver. For no mere mortal can resist the evil of the thriller!"_**

The whole Central Park Zoo echoed with evil laughter that resonated from the same bell/clock tower. A shadow with red eyes was where the laugher emitted from. The shadow stared down at its new slaves from his post on the clock tower like a dictator to an army. "And now onto New York!" the shadow announced in a low, cold, menacing voice. "Then the world…"


	2. Monster Mash

**Monster Mash**

Our favorite dolphin was currently experimenting in his laboratory in a rather large castle. The castle had bedrooms, a graveyard, a murky pool, and was surrounded by a bunch of wooden cottage houses. He had gotten this castle on rent for as long as it continued to stand. And judging by its condition, that wasn't very long.

Dr. Blowhole was mixing around some chemicals in his laboratory at the time. He would get his revenge on the penguins. But first; he would need to find a way to bring his creations to life to attack the flightless birds.

There were zombies, vampires, ghosts at the ready, but his biggest creation was yet to be completed and awakened, just like the others.

Blowhole looked up and grumbled at the thunderstorm above that was ruining his concentration. "Maybe some music will drown out that storm," Dr. Blowhole mumbled. He turned on his beaten up radio and a familiar tune was on. He smirked and decided to sing along to it. Might as well enjoy it.

He winced when a bolt of lightning struck inside the laboratory. That's what he got for getting a skylight in part of his lab. He turned his attention back to the music and cleared his throat.

"**I was working in the lab late one night," **he sang eerily. Just as he sang that something crashed from behind him. He turned around and gaped at the sight before him. But that didn't stop him from singing. **"When my eyes beheld a eerie sight. For my monster rose from his slab he began to rise,"**

And just like the song, Blowholes monster arose from his resting spot, and its feet clanked onto the ground. It stood up and stared at its creator. It looked a lot like the classic Frankenstein you'd see in movies.

"The lightning must have charged it up," Blowhole murmured quietly to himself with fascination. He slapped himself. "Why didn't I do that? It's a move classic!" The scientist sighed and started singing again, **"And suddenly to my surprise; he did the mash. He did the monster mash!"**

Blowhole stopped for a moment and noticed his monster was starting to move to the music. Blowhole continued to sing, keeping a weary eye on the monster. **"The monster mash! It was a graveyard smash. He did the mash! It caught on in a flash." **

Blowhole jumped in surprise when lightning thundered throughout the whole castle. Why was he working here anyway? Oh yeah. His HQ was blown up by those penguins.

"**He did the mash!" **a couple of voices sang that seemed to come from above his head.

Dr. Blowhole looked around confused but continued to sing. "**He did the monster mash."**

That's when the voices started howling in the background but that didn't stop the evil scientist. "**From my laboratory from the castle east, to the master bedroom where the vampires feast, the ghouls all came from their humble abodes to get a jolt from my electrodes."**

Blowhole gasped when monsters started to slowly pool into the lab. He looked around, till he saw the object of the monsters attention. His monster creation was now dancing to the music and rather impressively too.

Lightning thundered into the lab and shocked all the monsters but it didn't seem to hurt them. It seemed to actually…refuel them. That's when realization hit Blowhole. All of his other creations were awakened from the lightning! Vampires, ghosts, and zombies everywhere! He decided to please his creations with the song and; hopefully, he'd make it out alive and not get eaten.

"**They did the mash!" **the mysterious voices sang again.

"**They did the monster mash!" **Blowhole sang.

"**The Monster mash!"**

"**It was a Graveyard smash!"**

That's when all the monsters started dancing along. Zombies were doing the classic thriller moves and ghosts were flying around with the vampires.

_What the heck is going on? _Blowhole thought.

"**They did the mash" **the voices sang again.

"**It caught on in a flash!" **Blowhole sung.

"**They did the mash!"**

"**They did the monster mash!"**

The monsters started to dance faster and were letting out ear splitting screeches. Yet Blowhole, being the amazing singer he was, continued singing in his loud, amazing voice. No monster would stop him now. He wanted to make it out of here alive. He slowly edged for the exit, while singing, "**The zombies were having fun, the party had just begun!"**

And the song was right. The zombies were dancing; and Blowhole grimaced as they slowly fell apart. Heads thrown off necks, arms falling off, legs crumbling, and black blood seeping down their chests. Either way; the zombies were still having fun. The monster party was just beginning, and it would end badly. Blowhole knew that for a fact.

"**The guests included wolf man, Dracula and his son."**

Vampires started flying throughout the lab, which Blowhole yelped in surprise when they flew over his head. He wasn't going to lose his head yet!

"**The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds. Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds. The coffin bangers were about to arrive, with their vocal group, 'The Crypt Kicker Five'."**

Blowhole was forced back to his work table when more zombies came into the room with rock and roll equipment. How they managed to obtain that was beyond him.

They started playing there instruments, and were actually were able to get the beat and rhythm.

"**They played the mash!"**

"**They played the monster mash!"**

"**The monster mash!"**

"**It was a graveyard smash!"**

Just as Blowhole sang that, some of the monsters actually smashed some of his chemicals. It splattered over the walls, roof, and the floor. It basically went everywhere, and he wasn't happy about that.

"Hey I worked hard on those!" Blowhole shouted. The monsters stopped and glared at him. He stiffened but was saved by the song.

"**They played the mash!" **the voices sang again.

Blowhole was still curious about where those came from; but he wanted to save his skin, so he would worry about that later. "**It caught on in a flash!" **Dr. Blowhole sang.

"**They played the mash!"**

"**They played the monster mash! Out of his coffin, Drac's voice did ring. Seems he was troubled by just one thing. He opened the lid, and shook his fist. And said..."**

"**What ever happened to my Transylvania Twist?" **the vampires sang out loud. There voices made Blowhole shiver. They weren't meant to sing, that was for sure.

"**It's now the mash!" **those odd voices sang out loud again.

"**It's now the monster mash!" **Blowhole sang.

"**The monster mash!"**

"**And it's a graveyard smash!"**

"**It's the monster mash!"**

"**It caught on in a flash!"**

Lightning thundered through the night sky. The lights in his lab flickered on and off with the castle shaking like it was afraid of the storm itself.

"**It's now the mash!"**

"**It's now the monster mash! Now everything's cool, Drac's part of the band, and my monster mash is the hit of the land. For you the living, this mash was meant too." **Blowhole watched from his window, as people began coming to the castle, having heard the music and sounds of a party. **"When you get to my door, tell them Doris sent you."**

That's when the people began bursting into the room. They ignored the monsters, and a dolphin singing a song they couldn't understand because of his animal language.

What was wrong with these people? You would think they'd notice a dolphin on a moped, and a hundred monsters surrounding them.

"**Then you can mash!"**

"**Then you can monster mash!"**

The humans started dancing like Blowholes creation, but none of them noticed the monsters closing in on them. They were to busy dancing and singing to notice.

"What is wrong with you people?" Blowhole shouted.

"**The monster mash!" **those odd voices sang. Blowhole sighed and started singing again, **"And do my graveyard smash."**

"**Then you can mash!"**

"**You'll catch on in a flash."**

Lightning thundered around the castle. The sky's were now crackling with thunder and lightning every second. Yet it didn't intimidate anyone in the old castle one bit but the mad dolphin.

"**Then you can mash!"**

"**Then you can monster mash!"**

That's when the monsters pounced. They tackled the people, who made startled screams and cry's of terror and started to consume them. Now this was horrifying to the mad doctor.

"Mmmhhhhmmmm that's good!" Blowholes main monster growled as it tore apart the unlucky humans. "That's good!"

"Bad monster!" Blowhole exclaimed. Those weird voices continued to repeat the words, **"Monster Mash!" **in song, as Blowhole tried to stop his monsters from killing all the humans. Though it was all in vain, because they weren't listening to him and were making a mess of everything.

The lab was becoming a total wreck. Beakers, and inventions were thrown everywhere. Walls were beginning to crumble, and the monsters were practically killing each other and the humans for a tasty or decent enough meal.

Dr. Blowhole dodged a piece of the crumbling roof. "Why am I working in such a old place!" Blowhole shouted. He was then attacked by the roof, as it came crumbling over him and his monsters. The castle completely collapsed on its plot of land and dust settled across the night air.

Dr. Blowhole broke his head through the rubble. "Curse you music!" he shouted. "And random lightning!" With that; he fell over and passed out.


	3. Ghostbusters Theme Song

**Ghostbusters Theme Song**

"I'm telling you, a ghost is really haunting my habitat this time!" Marlene told all the animals from the middle of the zoo, which was in front of the penguin habitat.

"They are haunting the amazing king and his kingly habitat too. My dancing does not rid of this ghost." Julien cowered behind Maurice, looking around fearfully.

"Please tell me that somebody knows how to get rid of it?" Maurice begged, getting tired of dealing with Julien's fear and the ghost.

"Yo, it's haunting us too," Bada admitted and looked over at his companion.

"We cant even enjoy our bananas," Bing added. That's when every zoo animal started yelling in fear about the ghost.

"Listen up people!" Skipper tried shouting over them. "Hey, listen up!"

The animals didn't even hear him. Skipper glared at all the zoo animals while Amber came to his side. "Let me handle this," she said, loud enough for him to hear. Skipper nodded, showing that he had heard her. "Madison, get over here!" Amber ordered.

Madison looked over from where she was and waddled to her leader. She cocked her head, awaiting further orders.

"You know what to do." Amber nodded, giving the ok. Madison smiled, sucked up a big breath of air and let out the most ear piercing screech you would have ever heard. Everyone immediately stopped shouting and covered they're ears.

After a few more moments, Madison stopped and gave everyone a twisted smile when seeing their pain.

"Thank you, Madison." Amber tried to stop the ringing in her head. "Spotlight is all yours Skippy."

"Alright listen up!" Skipper shouted so everyone could hear him, while ignoring the fact that Amber called him Skippy. All the zoo animals turned their attention to the penguin. "This zoo will not be haunted any longer. My team is on it, and we're going to run this ghost home crying for his mama."

Kowalski shot over to his leader and whispered, "Skipper, I doubt there is a ghost. It's pure science fiction."

Skipper turned to his second in charge with a scowl on his face. "Of course there is a ghost. What do you think would be haunting every zoo civilian then?" He gestured to the crowd of animals.

"It could be a…draft?" Kowalski suggested, denying the fact that a ghost could be haunting they're zoo.

Amber took a step over to them. "Ghosts are real, case closed." Amber frowned at the scientist.

Flora waddled to them, having heard the conversation. "Impossible." She jumped in. "It's a dumb phenomenon."

"See?" Kowalski smiled at pointed at his girlfriend. "Flora agrees with me!"

"Skippah…" Private called out; the voices of the zoo residents getting louder.

"Well you two are wrong." Skipper disagreed from the two taller penguins.

"You have to be blind to think they don't exist," Amber added.

"Amber!" Sara called out to her silver feathered leader.

"Not now!" Amber snapped.

"But look!"

"Oogie boogie!" Rico cried out. The four penguins finally turned there heads over to the source of the commotion.

"Rico, what in the name of-sweet Sherman's girdle! What is that?" Skipper shouted.

In front of them was a large black shadow with glowing red eyes. The eyes had no pupils, so you didn't even know what it was looking at. The eyes burned into their skin, almost examining they're souls.

"It's a ghost," Marlene murmured with saucer wide eyes. "It's a ghost. Zoos haunted, there is a ghost RIGHT HERE!"

Skipper shook off his state of shock and turned to his lieutenant. "Ha! That proves it!"

"I-it cant be!" Flora shook her head in denial; her flower bouncing around on her head. "Kowalski, what do you make of this?"

Kowalski turned to her with a shocked and horrified expression. Then he shrieked like a girl and ran all the way to the penguin habitat. Everyone watched his retreating back, even the ghost did with a mildly amused look for ghost standards.

"Well that was unexpected…" Flora muttered and crossed her flippers over her chest. She wasn't very impressed by what Kowalski had just done.

Kowalski pushed the fishbowl aside and jumped in, screaming the entire time. The other penguins didn't hesitate to follow which left the zoo residents with the shadow. It hissed and showed its bloody fangs to the animals. They all ran, screaming for their lives.

Kowalski landed in the HQ and went straight for his lab, still screaming. He frantically looked around and went straight for the first thing he saw. He pulled up a vacuum cleaner in his flippers. "Aha!" he exclaimed.

The other penguins came rushing in, some were out of breath. Some being Madison, Sara, Private and Rico.

"Kowalski?" Private panted.

Kowalski let out another shriek of surprise and whirled over to Private and turned on the vacuum. It started sucking at Private's face and he barely managed a yelp of surprise before his face was covered by the vacuum. Kowalski realized who it was and quickly turned it off. "Apologies, Private," Kowalski apologized sheepishly. Private rubbed his sore beak.

"Are you alright?" Sara gasped, running over to Privates side. She gave him a comforting hug, which he happily returned.

"What happened back there, Kowalski?" Skipper asked, a disproving glare on his features. His men shouldn't run off and screaming like a girl at that.

"Sorry Skipper, but I needed to retrieve this!" Kowalski held up the vacuum cleaner.

Skipper raised a non existent brow. "You needed a vacuum cleaner?"

"Well…I need to defend myself somehow."

Flora eyed the cleaning machine skeptically. "How would that defend you?" she questioned.

Kowalski looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging sheepishly. "I just took the first think I thought would help me," he admitted.

"Couldn't you have used some of your lasers?" Private asked.

"Um…" Kowalski hummed thoughtfully, realizing his error. "Well it could still be used as a weapon." Kowalski put out, at least trying to prove that he was partly sane for choosing a vacuum for a weapon. He took the leather strap and put it over his shoulder and held out the hose, ready for a surprise attack. "I think it could be a great weapon." He wanted to keep whatever dignity he thought he had left but this wasn't helping.

"Are you sure about that?" Flora asked, looking doubtful at her boyfriends decision.

"Positive," Kowalski confirmed in a confident tone. "Besides, I got a extra!" he said excitedly. He held out another vacuum cleaner to his fellow penguins. "Any takers?"

All the penguins shook their heads.

Kowalski sighed and waddled out of the lab, the others following him as he went. "Fine! But when that ghost shadow comes, no one is getting it!" Kowalski declared.

The shadow ghost then came into there HQ as soon as he finished that sentence.

"Oogie boogie!" Rico exclaimed and pointed at it.

"Ham sticks, why is it after us?" Skipper growled.

Private looked over at the spare vacuum cleaner that Kowalski was still holding. He quickly took the spare and placed the leather strap over his own shoulder. "On second thought, I think I'll take it," Private said fearfully.

"You think you can stop me?" The shadow laughed, exposing its many sharp red teeth.

"I know _we_ can stop you," Kowalski corrected; his voice radiating with confidence with his earlier fear and panic thrown at the window. Deep down he was still terrified though.

Private looked at Kowalski with minor disbelief. "We?" Private squeaked.

"Yes we." Kowalski sighed exasperatedly.

"You two?" the shadow laughed critically. "You must be kidding me!"

"We can stop you with a flipper tied behind our backs!" Kowalski said with little to no confidence. Private nodded in agreement nervously. They raised the hoses, vacuums on their backs, both holding determined expressions.

A thought then struck Flora as she stared at those two penguins. "You know; they remind me of Ghostbusters," she put out.

"Ghostbusters?" Sara questioned.

"Yeah. Don't you remember that movie we saw a week ago? Ghostbusters?"

"Oh yes, now I remember." Sara clapped her flippers together. "I like their theme song."

Amber rubbed the bottom of her beak and slowly smiled as a thought came to her. "You girls thinking what I'm thinking?"

The three shared devious smiles and chanted, **"Ghostbusters!"**

"Come on Skipper, I know you remember it." Amber smirked at said penguin.

Skipper rolled his eyes but decided to go with her request. "**If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood…who ya gunna call?" **Skipper sang.

Amber gave him smirk and nodded to the girls again. "**Ghostbusters!" **They chanted again. "C'mon, lets hear it Skipper!"

"**If its somethin' weird an it won't look good, who ya gunna call?" **Skipper sang more enthusiastically. "Rico?"

"**Ghostbusters!" **Rico exclaimed loudly. Madison smiled at him and clapped her flippers together. Kowalski, Private and the shadow gave those penguins weird looks. They were singing? Now of all times?

"What's wrong with those penguins?" the shadow asked in a mumble, more to himself then to anyone. Kowalski and Private brought their gazes to the shadowy ghost.

"Nothing is wrong with them," Kowalski denied, voice shaking ever so slightly. "It's perfectly normally to break into song in a dire situation."

Flora gave Kowalski a concerned glance and asked, "Aren't you afraid Kowalski?"

"**I ain't afraid a no ghost," **Kowalski snorted, joining the song.

"You should be," the ghost hissed. Kowalski looked at it cautiously as it made a snarling sound at him. Private shivered at the sound.

"Are you afraid of that ghost Private?" Sara asked, starting to shiver in fear like him.

"**I ain't afraid of a no ghost," **Private sang, trying not to show a hint of fear. It might have been convincing if his eyes didn't betray the fear.

Amber folded her flippers across her chest. "**If your seein' things runnin' thru your head. Who can you call?" **Amber sang.

"**Ghostbusters!" **Flora and Sara chanted together. The shadow gave a furious glare, obviously angered. Flora and Sara shrunk back and whimpered.

Kowalski and Private felt their blood boil. "You're going down!" both penguins exclaimed, trying to make the vacuums look threatening.

"You think those pathetic machines can stop me?" the shadow laughed darkly. "This is the most pathetic sight I've ever seen!"

Amber looked faintly scared now but she and Skipper were both holding their ground, like usual. Flora and Sara were cowering and shivering behind some boxes, while Madison were just dazed and awestricken by everything but Rico seemed afraid of this evil shadow.

Skipper gained a determined expression and took a couple of steps forward. "You two have to take this thing down!" he ordered to Kowalski and Private. **"An invisible man sleepin' in your bed. Oh, who ya gunna call?"**

"**Ghostbusters!" **Rico stepped forward, trying to impress Madison. The silent female smiled and blew a raspberry at the shadow for good measure and her own amusement. The shadow narrowed its glowing red eyes at the two psychotic penguins.

"**I ain't afraid a no ghost." **Kowalski glared. "They don't even exist." Even seeing one in front of him; he still denied it.

"But there's one right in front of you," Private muttered. **"I ain't afraid a no ghost." **Private shivered. He was trying to convince himself more then just singing it. **"Who ya gunna call**?" the two sang together.

"**Ghostbusters!" **all the penguins cheered.

Kowalski jumped over on top of their wooden table and raised the hose, about to suck up the ghostly shadow. Before he did; a invisible force swept him off the table, flung him across the room and resulted into him getting smacked into a wall.

"Ouch, that's going to hurt in the morning." Flora winced. She tried to go over to him but another invisible force pushed her backwards which made her land in a pile of boxes.

"**If you're all alone pick up the phone an call…" **Skipper and Amber sung.

"**Ghostbusters!" **All the penguins cheered again.

Amber jumped to Skippers side and smirked at him while singing, **"I ain't afraid a no ghost."**

"**I hear it likes the girls," **Skipper teased and winked at her. Amber rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"What?" Sara squealed.

Flora finally scrambled out of the boxes and brushed the dust off of her feathers. "He's just pulling your leg." She rolled her eyes. "It's impossible for a ghost to be attached like that to a living being."

"**I ain't afraid a no ghost," **Kowalski groaned, having barely recovered from the attack. **"Who ya gunna call?"**

"**Ghostbusters!" **Rico called out.

Private pulled his courage together and attempted to suck up the shadow ghost but when it looked at him; he screeched in fear and went under the table.

The ghost chuckled. "Pathetic," the shadow rumbled. "I've seen better."

Skipper shook his head in a disapproving manner at the young penguins fear. **"Mm… if you've had a dose, of freaky ghost baby,**" he started singing again, standing protectively in front of Amber. She rolled her eyes at the act. She could take care of herself. **"You better call Ghostbusters."**

"**Bustin' makes me feel good," **Kowalski managed to cough out. **"I ain't afraid a no ghosts."**

The shadow deepened its glare and howled loudly throughout the HQ, just to intimidate the penguins. It worked on some, one being private, who was shivering under the table while holding onto the vacuum for dear life.

"**Don't get caught alone oh no…Ghostbuster," **Sara sang, trying to be brave for Private. **"When he comes through your door. Unless you got more," **Private sang with her.

"**I think you better call Ghostbusters." **Flora jumped over to Kowalski's side and assessed his damage while helping him up.

"**Ooh…who you gunna call?" **Kowalski croaked before falling over again onto the concrete floor.

"We need to get you a cast for your flipper." Flora rubbed his offended flipper. "Private you have to do something."

"This penguin?" the shadow laughed. "It couldn't kill a bug." This ghost would have attacked more already but this sight was amusing to watch.

"That is true," Skipper admitted. "Private, you have to make this thing cry for mercy!"

"How can I do that?" Private whimpered, clutching the vacuum closer to his body.

Sara took a brave step forward. "You can do it Private," Sara said with less to no confidence in her tone. "You and Kowalski are the-"

"**Ghostbusters!" **Flora exclaimed, starting to bandage up Kowalski. Everyone gave her exasperated looks. "What? It's part of the song…" she muttered while still tying bandages around Kowalski's flipper. The shadow rolled its eyes as she sang, **"Who you gunna call?"**

"**Ghostbusters!" **Rico chanted. Madison rubbed her flippers together in ecstasy when Private finally came out from under the table.

He had a slight ray of confidence coming from him now. He once again jumped on top of the table and aimed the hose at the shadow. "You're not going to scare my friends anymore." Private glared slightly.

"Yay Private!" Sara clapped her flippers, clearly proud of him for stepping up.

The shadow ghost hissed at him and exposed its two bloody red fangs.

"That's not normal." Skipper grimaced.

"**Ah, I think you better call…" **Rico sang in a somewhat unclear voice. It might not have come out smoothly, but it was still understandable. **"Ghostbusters!"**

"**I can't hear you…" **Private turned on the vacuum and aimed it at the shadow. It hissed in surprise as it was sucked up.

"**Ghostbusters!" **all the penguins cheered.

"**Who you gunna call?" **Private asked, winking at Sara. He was determined to be brave just for her and that boost of bravery was helping him.

Sara giggled and blushed; she liked this new side to him. **"Ghostbusters!" **she chanted, jumping to his side. **"Louder Ghostbusters!"**

"**Who you gunna call?" **Private sang even louder; the ghosts black body starting to disappear into the vacuum. **"Ghostbusters!" **Kowalski and Private sang loudly, their voices bouncing off the walls of the HQ.

"**Who you gunna call?" **Sara smiled, seeing the shadow almost being completed sucked up. The ghost made a screeching sound as it was sucked up but this faze Private. Finally, the red eyes were sucked up and the shadow was gone.

"**Ghostbusters!" **Private sang, completely confident now.

"Excellent job young Private!" Skipper congratulated as he jumped over to him. He slapped his back, causing Private to fall over the table and onto the hard concrete. "Sorry about that," Skipper apologized.

"It's fine Skippah." Private lifted his face from the ground.

Sara squealed and ran over to him. She picked him up and gave him a large hug. "You were amazing and so brave!" Sara squealed.

Private returned the hug; his face turning to the color pink and smiled at her. "Well I did need to protect you," he admitted. Sara squeezed him harder and kissed his cheek.

"Ugh," Rico groaned and his stomach rumbled. Madison made a gagging motion and quickly went up the fishbowl to get some fresh air; Rico following her enthusiastically.

"That's the corniest thing I've ever seen., Amber grumbled, also going up the hatch.

"Did you expect anything different?" Skipper rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we might as well tell the zoo residents that the ghost threat is now neutralized."

"Agreed."

Both leader penguins went up the ladder while Flora led Kowalski to the lab.

"I thought you were pretty brave." Flora comforted the other scientist. "Now lets get a real examination done."

"Alright." Kowalski winced when she touched his broken flipper.

"Sorry Kowalski," Flora apologized before closing the lab door behind them.

Sara giggled a bit at those penguins. "Want to go get some victory snow cones?" Sara asked.

Private brightened up considerably. "Yes!" he exclaimed. Sara giggled at his enthusiasm and they made their way up the hatch like the other four penguins.

Once the fishbowl slid over to cover the hole, Private's vacuum started shaking violently. The shadow slowly came out from the hose of the vacuum and laughed darkly but silently, so the penguins in the lab wouldn't hear him. He solidified into a solid shape with a black cloak covering up its entire body.

"I've gathered the information. Now to continue with my orders," the shadow said to himself. In a flash of white; it was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>It was a lot more trouble to do this then it should have been, but I'm not going into details. Hoped you liked it, and I might have gotten some lyrics wrong. Please review.<strong>


	4. Feed Me

**13thsense, I'm not doing this in order; I'm just doing it to whichever I feel like doing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Feed Me<strong>

Hans waited at the top of one of New York's buildings while pacing around in a impatient looking way. He was awaiting the animal he had arranged to meet with; and he was actually very terrified to meet him. Outside; he was a confident, impatient looking puffin but deep down; he was scared to the bone of the meeting to come.

Hans froze when he heard a hissing noise, and it wasn't long to he felt warm breath being blown against his back. The puffin whirled around and raised his wings up defensively.

In front of him was Savio the Boa Constrictor.

"Hello…" Savio smiled crookedly. Hans lowered his wings but not completely. Savio was a sneaky customer and he needed to be careful and cautious, and most of all, paranoid. "Hello Savio," Hans greeted slowly.

"You don't look happy to see me. No matter. What do you need from my services?" Savio asked, his tongue flicking out. "It's not easy to get out of Hoboken and all the way here you know."

"I need you to help me eliminate the penguins," Hans told the snake that was now circling him.

"A team up?" Savio inquired but looked intrigued at the prospect.

Hans didn't take his suspicious and cautious gaze off of him as he answered, "Yes, a team to destroy those penguins once and for all. That doctor mammal fish might have failed, but I think we can do it together."

"What's in it for me?"

"Well…" Hans rubbed the back of his head nervously as Savio closed the circle around him. He hadn't thought that he would get this far. "What do you want?"

"Food. It must be blood. Its got to be fresh." Savio licked his chops.

Hans grimaced. "Savio that's just disgusting."

"Feed me now," Savio hissed impatiently, wrapping his body around the puffin in a attempt to get him to do what he wanted. "I'm starving."

"Why do I have to do it?" Hans coughed, trying to get out of the snakes grip. "Why can't you find food for yourself?"

Savio brought his head close to the puffins. "You won't be noticed but a snake will. Get me some food and feed me," Savio ordered.

"But…" Hans attempted but was cut off by the snake.

"**Feed me!" **Savio hissed.

Hans gulped. "**Does it have to be human?" **he asked.

Savio glared at him, eye piercing through his own, still demanding, **"Feed me!"**

"**Does it have to be mine?" **Hans was hoping he didn't have to give this devious snake his own blood. _That's just disgusting. _Hans shivered.

"**Feed me!" **Savio demanded again.

"**Where am I suppose to get it?"**

"**Feed me Hans... Feed me all night long," **Savio sang smoothly as he drawled out the puffins name. He loosened his grip on Hans, and the puffin wasted no time in jumping away from the snake. **"Ha! That's right bird! You can do it. Feed me Hans...feed me all night long."** Savio laughed evilly.

"How am I suppose to feed you?" Hans asked desperately. He needed those penguins gone now, and Savio was making it difficult to get the job even started.

"I'll make it worth your while." Savio slithered around the puffin again.

"What?" Hans stared at him suspiciously and raised his wings again.

"You think this is all coincidence? The sudden large amount of people around here? The press coverage? Who's to say I can't do anything I want."

"Like what?" Hans asked, getting suspicious now.

"Like deliver pal." Savio poked his chest repeatedly with the tip of his tail. "Like, see how you get everything your scared, greasy heart desires!"

Hans lowered his wings. "Which would be?" he inquired.

"**Would you like a Cadillac car?" **Savio asked in a singing voice. Wrapping his tail around the puffin once more, just to intimidate him to do what he wanted.

"I can't drive," Hans interrupted blankly and crossed his wings over his chest.

"**Or a guest shot on Jack Paar?"**

"I don't know who that even is!" Hans exclaimed, getting very impatient.

"**How about a date with Heady LeMarr?" **Savio winked.** "You gunna get it, if you want it baby."**

"A date? I just want to get rid of those silly penguins." Hans forcefully ripped himself out of the Boas grip, loosing some feathers along the way.

Savio's tongue flicked out again as he hissed, "Consider it a bonus."

Hans sighed. "Go on…" the puffin muttered reluctantly.

Savio grinned sadistically and continued to sing. "**How'd ya like to be a big wheel, dinning out for every meal? I'm the snake that can make it all real, you gonna get it."**

"I am?" Hans scratched the back of his feathered head. He jumped out of the way when the snake tried to grab him again. "Nice try," Hans snorted.

The boa snake laughed. "I thought you would never catch on." His sadistic smile grew. **"I'm your genie, I'm your friend, I'm your willing slave!"**

_Friend? _Hans thought. _What's this snakes game? _Hans eyed him suspiciously, ready to spring into action if he needed to.

"**Take a chance, just feed me and you know the kind of eats, the kind of red hot tastes, the kind of sticky licky, treats I crave!" **Savio sang loudly, showing his mouth and sharp teeth. Hans shivered and cowered in fear at the sight. Savio slithered to the scared puffin till he was looming over him. He poked his chest with his tail tip while singing, **"Come on Hans, don't be a putz. Trust me and your life will surely rival King Tut's." **He slapped the ground in front of the puffin, causing a loud smack that made Hans flinch.** "Show a little initiative, work up some guts, and you'll get it!"**

Hans frowned and walked a couple of feet from the Boa. He gained a thoughtful face as the words sunk in. If he could get something for this Boa to eat, then he could finally get his revenge on the penguins and more. Still…he wasn't sure. Was it worth killing a person to get what he wanted? "**I don't know," **Hans sang.

"Come on bird!" Savio glared while trailing behind the pacing, singing puffin.

"**I don't know!" **Hans shook his head.

"Lighten up." Savio rolled his eyes.

"**I have so, so many strong…reservations!"**

"Tell it to the marines." Savio flicked his tail tip crossly.

"**Should I go and perform mutilations?" **Hans gulped and looked at the ground thoughtfully.

Savio laughed darkly at this and slithered up to the puffin. "You didn't have nothing until you met me. Come on kid, what will it be? Money?"

"Why on earth would I need money?" Hans glared. "I'm a puffin for pity sake!"

Savio ignored him and continued to talk in a singing voice, "Girls? One particular girl? Think it over. There must be someone you could eighty-six real quiet like and get me some lunch!"

"Well…" Hans hummed thoughtfully.

"**Think about a room at the Ritz. Wrapped in velvet, covered in glitz. A little nookie gonna clean up your zits, and you'll get it**." Savio laughed.

"I don't have zits!" Hans protested.

Savio chuckled as he said, "Keeping thinking that. Now, what do you want?"

Hans, once again, looked thoughtful. **"Gee, I'd like a Harley Machine," **Hans sung.

"Yeah!" Savio slithered around the singing puffin. _Maybe I'm getting to him_, Savio thought and flicked his tongue out again.

"**Tooling around like I was James Dean, making all the guys on the corner turn green." **Hans smiled smugly at the thought.

"**So go get it!" **Savio encouraged.** "If you want to be profound, if you really got to justify!" H**e wrapped his tail around him and lifted the bird off the ground before setting him back down.** "Take a breath, look around, a lot of people deserve to die!"**

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Hans shook his head furiously. "That's not a very nice thing to say!"

"But it's true, isn't it?" Savio flicked his tongue out again and chuckled lowly.

"No! I don't know anyone who deserves to be chopped up and fed to a hungry snake!"

Savio laughed and slyly said, "Sure you do."

"I do?" Hans tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Savio wrapped his tail around Hans and brought him to the edge of the building. He released him and looked over the edge, signaling the puffin to do the same. Savio gestured to Hans to look at what was across the building on the other side of the road.

A man was riding a motorcycle across the street and stopped at a apartment looking building. He jumped off his motorcycle and watched as it stopped on its own. He looked up suddenly, anger visible in his eyes at something the puffin couldn't see.

"Stupid woman!" the man shouted. "Christ, what a frigging scatterbrain!"

Just then, Hans noticed a woman running over to him shouting, "I'm sorry doctor!" the woman apologized. "I'm sorry doctor!" She nearly tripped over his motorcycle as she came running down the sidewalk. The doctor glared angrily at her. "I'm clumsy doctor, I'm clumsy doctor!" the women repeated in a hoarse voice.

He forced her inside the building, but Hans and Savio were still able to see them. "Get the door open, you little slut!" the doctor shouted at her.

"I'm trying doctor, I'm trying doctor!" The woman panicked as she fumbled with the keys in her hands. She finally unlocked and they both entered the room, but the two spectators were still able to see them from the window.

"Get the vitals. Quick, the vitals!" the doctor shouted.

Woman shook her had and shouted in despair, "I'm out of it!"

"What?" he exclaimed angrily. He gripped her shoulder so she couldn't run and slapped her across the face.

Hans felt himself grow angry at the way he treated her. He turned to Savio with a death glare on his face. Then they both started singing, **"If you want to rationale it isn't very hard to see! No, no, no! Stop and think it over pal!" **They both sang with a dark tone to their voices. **"The guy sure looks like snake food to me! The guy sure looks like snake food to me! The guy sure looks like sake food to me!"**

"**He's so nasty, treating her rough!" **Hans sang angrily and clenched his wings together as a burning hatred rose up inside of him.

"**Yeah! Smacking her around and always acting so tough!" **Savio slithered circles around the puffin.

"**You need blood and he's got more than enough!" **Hans sang loudly on top of the building.

Savio smirked evilly; the puffin was finally coming around. "**I need blood and he's got more than enough!" **Savio chuckled darkly.

"**You/I need blood and he's got more than enough!" t**hey sang together.

"**So go get it!" **Savio poked the puffins chest with the tip of his tail. Hans nodded and without a second thought, jumped off the building. He landed on a umbrella and bounced off of it and landed on the cars roof. He jumped over each car to get to the other side of the street.

After the very last car; he jumped and landed on the ground. He quickly darted to the side of the apartment building and looked at the window nervously.

Was he really ready to kill someone?

He stopped thinking about it when the doctor came out of the building. Hans didn't think and tackled the man. He swiftly knocked him out with a kick on the back of the head. Hans still needed to kill him; however. A knife. He needed a knife.

Hans looked inside the apartment building. Surely somewhere in there would be a knife. He inched inside and looked around cautiously. He jumped inside the first and only opened room he saw and hid in the shadows.

The same woman he had saw earlier was crying on the ground in what he assumed was the living room.

He glared as he remembered the doctors actions toward her. He was doing the world a favor.

Quick as a flash, Hans zipped across the floor into the next room, which happened to be the kitchen. He looked up at the counters and immediately saw large butcher knives. The puffin jumped onto the counter and took the largest and sharpest one. He held it carefully in his wings and did a large jump back down into the doorway. Hans glanced at the woman again, who was still crying and not paying any attention to him.

He took the opportunity and ran across the room and out into the apartments hallway and back outside. He saw the doctor stirring; and he knew he wouldn't be for long. He took the knife and, without any sense of mercy or hesitation, stabbed the man where his heart was.

The doctor gasped in pain with blood coming out of his mouth. He looked up and saw the knife, and tried to grab the knife before he lost his last breath, but Hans slammed his skull back down, making a sickening crunch sound. Then the man laid motionless.

Hans stared at him for a while. He made his first kill. It didn't actually feel as bad as he thought it would have been. He wanted to stab him a few more times just for good measure, but Savio wouldn't appreciate the large amount of blood loss. So with that in mind; Hans grabbed the mans arm, and dragged him away into the alleyway and waited for the Boa, who he knew had been watching.

It wasn't long till the Boa came into the alleyway. It was fast, considering that he was on the roof on the building across the street.

Savio licked his lips as the sight of the fresh corpse. He slithered over to it and, without a single word spoken, started swallowing the human whole.

Hans grimaced and felt like puking his guts out right there; but he held it all in.

Once Savio was finished, he burped and a bone came out. "Sorry about that," Savio chuckled and flicked the bone away with his tail. "Sometimes I can't keep everything down."

Hans look became disturbed but he washed it off as he asked, "So will you help me now with the penguins? We are a team now, yes?"

Savio came up close to Hans but stopped a few feet away, and what he said made Hans blood run cold. "This partnership was never meant to be. I'm still hungry though, and I have been meaning to taste a bird for quite some time now." Savio licked his blood covered lips and lunged at the puffin with a large opened mouth.

The last thing Hans ever saw was sharp teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Feed Me from Little Shop of Horrors. I adjusted the lyrics to how it would go best for the situation, so some might be altered and deleted. Don't hate me for it, but it helps it fit better. I might have missed some lyrics, but I'm not perfect. Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	5. Mean Green Mother From Outer Space

**Mean Green Mother From Outer Space**

Kowalski waddled along the Central Park grounds; his feet squishing against the dew covered ground. It was nice all in all. The night sky was clear, the stars were out, and it was generally peaceful. Kowalski closed his eyes and stopped at the clearing of Central Park. He savored the cold wind that blew through his feathers and his toes curled up into the wet ground.

"Peace," he murmured to himself. He opened his eyes and watched the moon. It was nice. Recent events had left him possibly scarred for life but right now; he felt calm.

Then again, peace never did last.

Kowalski's eyes grew in size as he saw a green looking comet coming straight at him. He shrieked and ducked away just in time. He covered his head with his flipper and shook in a fetal position. A second longer in that same spot; he would have lost his head. Not a very pretty sight or thought.

He finally had the courage to look up and slowly got up, while shaking violently, from the ground and looked around cautiously.

He turned around and tilted his head slightly to the side in pure curiosity at the crater in the ground a few feet from him. A greenish like glow came from it, and it got brighter as he stepped closer. In a few more steps; he was looming over the thing that was bringing the green glow.

"What in the name of Galileo…" Kowalski muttered thoughtfully. For once, he didn't think of the consequences and reached for the glowing object. It felt like it was begging him to pick it up, and so he did.

When Kowalski touched it; he shivered at the feeling of electricity coursing through his body. It didn't hurt; it actually felt good. He lifted the object to eye level and examined it carefully with its green glow dimming slowly. He raised a brow in surprise.

"A seed?" Kowalski scoffed. "This is what nearly took off my head?" He felt himself grow a urge to take this seed back to his lab. "No harm in some examinations I suppose." He clenched his flipper around the seed and started to make his way back to the Central Park Zoo.

He squeezed past the gates and started to slide the rest of the way, careful to keep the seed in his flipper. He reached the penguin habitat and jumped over the fence, landing on his feet in a less then graceful way. He pushed the fishbowl aside, went down the ladder, and closed it behind him. He thumped to the ground and Flora immediately came to greet him.

"You're back already?" Flora inquired. "You had just left for your walk."

"I just came back do some testing," Kowalski told her, not giving much away, and walked to the lab door. He quickly closed the door behind him and waddled to his work table. He placed the microscope on the table and reached for the seed.

The lab door suddenly was opened and thus stepped in Skipper. "Kowalski, we need to work on the training schedule for this next week."

"But Skip-" Kowalski tried.

"Kowalski…" Skipper growled warningly.

"Coming, coming!" Kowalski took his clipboard and ran after his leader.

The door drifted open but was pushed aside when Flora entered. She went to the work table, about to work on the freeze ray she had wanted to finish. Something Amber requested so they wouldn't have to deal with the lemurs. Skipper agreed to it completely.

She reached across the table for a screwdriver but her eyes flickered to the seed by the microscope. She grabbed that instead and brought it to her face. She slowly smiled as she looked at the greenish seed.

"A seed!" Flora squealed. She looked around cautiously, hoping no one heard that. "I sure missed doing this…" she murmured while looking for a pot. She smiled wider as she pulled a clay pot, something Madison had been begged to help make by Sara.

Flora poured a bag of soil into the pot, where she had gotten was a mystery to all, and parted the soil deeply in the middle for the seed. She dropped the seed in and covered it back up.

"Maybe I can speed things up." Flora grabbed some chemicals from a nearby table. "Lets see if I remember how to do this one," she muttered to herself while swishing the chemicals together till the color of the mixture was a bluish color. She poured the mixture into the soil, letting every last drop come out of the vial.

"Growth enhancer 3.0, never fails." Flora smiled before pouring water on the plant. "I can't wait to see what plant it is!"

She waited and watched intently as a sapling slowly began to emerge from the dirt. She beamed with pride. The enhancer had done its job. In a few minutes; the plant would be fully grown.

The plant was now sprouting leafs and plants 'head' was growing larger and lager. She was surprised the stem was able to support it.

"Flora, get out here! You need to tell Sara that its octopi, not octopuses!" Amber shouted into the lab. Flora sighed in disappointment. Another argument that needed her knowledge to solve. She solemnly waddled out of the lab, Kowalski brushing past her as she left. They exchanged their quick greetings and quickly went back to their own business.

Kowalski immediately went for the area where he had last left the seed.

"What the?" Kowalski started to panic when he didn't find the seed. "Where is it?"

He didn't even notice the quickly growing plant behind him.

Kowalski continued to search pointlessly for the seed at the table and finally slumped in defeat. "Where did it go?" he groaned. He had really wanted to do some experiments on it. He froze when he felt something poke his back. He turned around slowly and let out a girlish scream when he saw the plant.

It was at least five times bigger then him, and even then it was still growing at a fast rate. He shivered in fear as the plant faced him.

"What the heck?" Kowalski's voice shook. This wasn't a ordinary plant. For obvious reasons, like it talking.

"Don't stare at me like that," it hissed.

Kowalski gaped in disbelief. "Y-you're just a plant, y-you c-can't talk!"

The plant was big enough to cause the entire table it was on to break from the weight; but it still continued to grow.

"I have to do some experiments…" Kowalski murmured in now complete awe. He grabbed a nearby scalpel, probably Flora's, and started to go toward the ever growing plant. He just now realized that it had teeth.

The plant whipped the scalpel out of his flipper with a large vine and stared to…sing?

"**Better wait a minute," **the plant started singing and jabbed Kowalski on the chest. **"Ya better hold the phone." **

Kowalski gaped. Was this plant singing? Talking was one thing but signing? "Why the heck is a plant singing?" Kowalski flapped his flippers around widely. This was illogical. This shouldn't be happening! It went against science for pity sake!

If the plant had eyes; it would have been glaring at him.

"**Ya better mind your manners. Better change your tone." **The plant jabbed him again, making Kowalski stumble over and fall to the ground. **"Don't you threaten me son. You got a lot of gall. We gonna do things me way, or we wont do things at all!" T**he plants voice echoed throughout the entire lab. Kowalski watched as the plant threw its 'head' up and could only gasp as the pot it was in started to break. Cracks formed until a piece broke off, a long root coming out. "You're in trouble now!"

Kowalski ran for cover when the entire pot shattered into a million pieces. Clay shards ramming into inventions, boxes and anything else laying around his lab. Kowalski looked over from one of the large inventions he had hid behind and gaped at the mess he saw. Dirt was scattered all over his lab, shattered inventions and discarded boxes everywhere. The lab itself looked ruined and destroyed. No duh.

"My work," Kowalski whimpered and glared at the giant plant. "Do you know how long it will take to replace all of that?"

"**Ya don't know what your messin' with, you got no idea!" **The plant laughed, whipping its vines around, smashing more things to add to the growing mess. Kowalski stared at the gigantic plant. It was like it was ignoring him. **"Ya don't know what your lookin' at when your lookin' here!"**

"I'm looking at a giant plant!" Kowalski shouted and jumped back as a vine nearly hit him. _Ok, maybe it is paying attention to me. _Kowalski started to shake in fear again. This thing obviously had the power to do massive amounts of damage. Not only to his lab, but if it were somehow able to go around; it could destroy all of New York and maybe even more then that. It would be even worse if it only kept growing, their planet would be destroyed.

The plant was taking up a quarter of the space of the lab, which said a lot to its size. It still didn't cease to stop growing. "**Ya don't know what you're up against. No, no way, no how! You don't know what your messin' with, but I'm gonna tell you now!"**

Kowalski walked into the center of the lab, now in front of the plant. He winced when a clay shard dug its way into his foot. He lifted his webbed foot and yanked the shard out, letting a trail of blood coming out. At the corner of his eye; he could see the plant licking its 'lips' or whatever it had. _Does this thing live on blood? _Kowalski thought, shuddering at the revolting thought.

"**Get this straight, I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and I'm bad!" **the alien plant sung loudly.

"Outer space?" Kowalski's eyes went wide with disbelief. He must be dreaming; but he knew it was far to real to be a dream or any kind of fantasy.

"**I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and it looks like you have been had! I'm just a mean green mother from outer space, so get off my back, and get out of my face!" T**he alien plant whipped a vine out, attempting to smack Kowalski into a wall.

Kowalski ducked away and went for the closest invention that didn't have any critical damage to it. A laser gun was what he now held in his flippers. He aimed it at the plant, but hesitated as it only laughed at him. Why was it laughing?

**"Cause I'm mean and green, and I am bad." **

Kowalski finally made up his mind and tried to pull the trigger, but the vines of the plant wrapped around it and ripped it out of his grip while still singing, **"Wanna save your skin boy? Want to save your hide? You wanna see tomorrow? You better step aside." **It started pulling the trigger, not a hint of mercy as it did, and a purple laser beam started shooting out.

Kowalski easily managed to dodge them; but he knew that if it kept shooting that he would eventually get tired. "What do you want with me?" Kowalski asked, hiding behind a large invention for cover.

"World domination," it answered. "And I owe it all to you!"

"You're not going to get away with this." Kowalski shook his head.

The plant only laughed and continued to sing, **"Better take a tip boy! Want to take some good advice? Ya better take it easy, 'cause your walkin' on thin ice!"**

Kowalski dodged another laser beam and decided to do a risky move. He slid to the plant, jumped up, and quickly snatched the laser gun. He back flipped till he was multiple feet away from it and once more aimed the gun. The plant simply knocked the gun out of his flippers and it was sent shattering into the wall. "Oh come on!" Kowalski shouted. "You have to give me something to work with!"

"This isn't a joke punk." The plant showed its razor sharp teeth at the tall penguin. **"Ya don't know what your dealin' with. No, you never did! Ya don't know what your lookin' at, but that's tough titty kid!" **The overgrown vegetation slammed its long spiked green vines onto the ground, making it rumble as if there was a earthquake.

_This thing means business, _Kowalski thought worriedly. _I need to stop it somehow._

"**The Lion don't sleep tonight, and if you pull his tail he roars! Ya say, 'that ain't fair?', you say, 'that ain't nice?', ya know what I say, 'up yours!'"**

Kowalski winced when it used its vines to throw spare clay pot pieces at him. One; unfortunately, catching his tail feathers as he tried to dodge. He yelped and ripped the shard from his rump and rubbed it in pain. This only earned a laugh from the increasing confident alien vegetation monster.

"**Watch me now, I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and I'm bad!" **The plant whipped its vines at his feet. Kowalski yelped in pain as the thorns scratched against his feet, causing them to bleed from the deep gashes. **"I'm just a mean green mother from outer space, a real disgrace, and you've got me violent and mad!"**

Kowalski tried to run behind his work table, hissing in pain from his damaged feet and leaving blood behind him.

"**I'm just a mean green mother from outer space, gonna trash your ass! Gonna rock this place!" **

Kowalski watched at it started raising up a giant vine. "Oh sweet mercy!" Kowalski shouted.

"**I'm mean and green, and I am bad!" **the plant slammed the vine down on top of the table, causing it to break in half.

"Oh come on! Stop breaking everything!" Kowalski whined. When the plant used the same vine to poke his chest; he flinched and tried to scoot away but backed up into a wall. "Please…"

"**Don't talk to me about old King Kong. You think he's worse? Well you're thinking' wrong! Don't talk to me about Frankenstein. Ha, he got a temper? He aint got mine!"**

Kowalski inched closer to the edge of the lab where he hoped he could find another weapon. "Please let there be something…" he muttered to himself. He growled to himself in frustration as he realized something, "How does no one hear this?" He looked at the lab door and realized it was closed. "Oh right, sound proof."

"**You know I don't come from no black lagoon." **The plant shook is large head. Kowalski then thought that it looked very similar to a type of flytrap plant in different ways. **"I'm from past the stars and beyond the moon. You can keep the thing, keep the it, keep the creature, they don't mean shit!"**

_Thank god Sara and Private aren't here, _Kowalski thought to himself, still inching closer to the corner of his lab.

"**I got garden style, major moves. I got the stuff and that proves, you better move it out, nature calls! You got the point?-"**

Kowalski started throwing clay pieces at the plant, cutting off its singing.

"Well if that isn't rude." The plant started chucking the pieces back at him. He dodged it all; but he knew better then to try that again. He continued to inch closer to the corner of the lab. The plant was still growing, and it was about half the size of the lab now and its head was looming over everything.

"**Here it comes, I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and I'm bad! I'm just a mean green mother from outer space. A real bad case, you can't beat this trouble man!" **

Kowalski smiled when he found a gun hidden under some broken material. He aimed the gun at the alien and pulled the trigger. His face scrunched when it didn't shoot out anything. He growled in frustration and chucked it at the alien. It didn't earn much more then a growl and a possibly broken leg from the gun on Kowalski's leg. He howled in pain and clutched his leg. He continued to crawl to the edge of the lab, now for safety reasons.

"**I'm just a mean green mother from outer space so just give it up, it's all over ace! I'm mean and green!" **It rammed a vine into the ground, causing cracks to spread all over the hard concrete.

"_**Mean green mother from outer space!" **_the buds on the plant sang.

"**I'm mean and green!" **It rammed another vine into the ground, the result the same. Kowalski noticed the vines moving underneath the concrete because of the shifting and cracking concrete heading his way. Water was slightly coming out from the cracks, too.

"_**Mean green mother from outer space!" **_The plants buds stuck their tongues out at Kowalski. He flinched when they came near his face. He started to shake in terror. Whatever this plant was planning, it wasn't going to be good. It was at least slowing down with its growth, but it covered three-fourths of the lab now.

"**I'm mean and green!" **

Kowalski flinched as it use its last vine to slam the top of the labs roof, more specifically where he was.

"_**Mean green mother from outer space!" **_

Kowalski tried to move but the two vines blocked his away, making a makeshift jail cell.

"**And I…am…bad!" **the gigantic alien plant sang. "Bye, bye Walski!"

The scientist covered his head with his flippers and curled up into a ball as the roof crumbled on top of him; the alien plant laughing manically the whole time.

The plant had no idea that Kowalski was still alive. He uncovered his face and looked around with dust meeting his vision. In the musky darkness; he could tell that one giant slab of concrete had prevented everything from crushing him. He jumped when he heard a buzzing sound. He stood up and looked around cautiously, only to see a sparking wire. In the dark; he also noticed one of the vines still there.

He let the plan slowly formulate in his head. He took the wire, and the vine and put the two together like they were electrical extension cords.

He watched the blue electricity race up the vine, and quickly dropped the wire before the charge would build up and shock him. He started to pull debris away so he could escape the small space he was cursed to be trapped into. The air was running out and the dust was making him sneeze.

Kowalski smirked in success when a small hole opened up. He shifted the stuff more frantically and peaked from the hole. He watched the plant get electrocuted; it cursing and saying cuss words as it was shocked. He flinched when he saw it start to implode.

Just then, the alien plant exploded completely, the force strong enough to blow the roof off the HQ, and blow most of the remaining concrete away from Kowalski, some only squishing him more. He struggled out of it and flopped onto the ground and panted. He froze as the lab door was slammed open.

Flora frantically entered the room. "Kowalski what- sweet mother of heck! What happened in here?" Flora shouted.

"A plant nearly killed me!" Kowalski answered, coughing out the dust that had entered his lungs.

Private came inside the lab as well. "A plant?" Private questioned, everyone else entering his lab.

"Fish and chips, why is the roof gone? This will blow our cover!" Skipper waved his flippers around widely.

"The plant blew it off." Kowalski struggled to get up.

"Don't make up excuses solider," Skipper ordered. "I would expect this from Rico, heck, even Private. No excuses."

"But it isn't-" Kowalski was once again cut off.

"Just clean up the lab. No assistance," Skipper glared at Flora who was helping Kowalski up. The second he glared at her; she dropped her boyfriend. She winced when he yelped in pain. "Now lets go get some Halloween candy!"

Madison and Rico took off at the word Halloween. "Candy!" Rico shouted excitedly as both of them went running for the nearest place with candy.

"I expect this lab to be cleaned by the time we get back," Skipper told him sternly.

Kowalski watched lazily as everyone slowly left his lab. He groaned and let his face drop onto the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>The song is from Little Shop of Horrors. I adjusted the lyrics to what I wanted it and, to be honest, I might have missed some. I hope you liked it, 'cause I don't think I did that well on it. Please review.<strong>


	6. Somebody's Watching Me

**Somebody's Watching Me**

Rico sighed in content as he read the latest Exploders Monthly. Or in his case, looking at all the pretty pictures of explosions. He chuckled to himself on the 10 Ways to Blow Up Your Car section. He shifted around in his bunk, faintly uncomfortable. He felt as if something or someone was staring at him.

He looked over his magazine and looked around the HQ with a suspicious gaze. He didn't see anyone. He shrugged and chuckled to himself. It was probably nothing.

Rico froze when he started to hear a eerie but rock feeling music start to play. He looked around, but he couldn't pinpoint where the music was coming from. It was like it was echoing throughout the room. He jumped out of his bunk and looked around cautiously; his foot lighting tapping to the beat. _Who is here? I know someone is here. So who's watching me? _Rico thought to himself, questions swirling around his head like a tornado.

"_**Who's watching…" **_the song started. _**"Tell me, who's watching…"**_

Rico realized that the song was speaking his thoughts. He slowly waddled through the HQ, looking around for anything that could be spying on him with the song still echoing through the HQ. The ground beneath him felt strangely cold and the air around him seemed to come to a disturbing chill.

_**"Who's watching me?" **_the song droned out.

Rico couldn't place his flipper on it, but he remembered hearing this song somewhere, but he didn't know where. That didn't stop him from shifting through the junk in the room. He looked under tables, the refrigerator, pillows and even threw the clock off the wall to find the source. Yet he couldn't find anything except dust.

_**"I'm just an average man, with an average life," **_the song continued. _**"I work from nine to five, hey, hell, I pay the price."**_

Rico looked at the smashed clock that was on the ground. Maybe he could replace it or maybe even fix it. He was going to need a lot of duck tape. He huffed as he looked around, still feeling the growing irritating stare. He just wanted to be left alone so he could enjoy his Exploders Monthly. Though he grew uneasy at the thought that a ghost might be watching him.

_**"All I want is to be left alone, in my average home, but why do I always feel like I'm in the twilight zone?"**_

Rico flinched when the lights in the HQ started flickering. This was starting to get creepy…

_What's going on? _Rico shouted in his mind. "Hello?" he called out hesitantly.

No answer but the music itself, _**"And I always feel like somebody's watching me and I have no privacy!"**_

Rico felt the stare increase ten fold. He looked around worriedly and started to gently gnaw on his flipper in his growing nervousness. Just what was watching him?

_**"Whooooa-oh-oh." **_

Rico could have sworn that something was singing with the radios music. He eyed everything in the room carefully. He couldn't find anything that could be possibly be spying on him. He grew a slight headache from focusing so hard so he rubbed his temple.

Something seemed to whisper, "I'm watching you," into his ear hole. He shivered at the feeling of hot breath on his neck when it was so cold.

_**"I always feel like somebody's watching me. Tell me, is it just a dream?"**_

"Please be dream," Rico begged, backing up into a wall. He inched to the First Prize Entrance, finally deciding to get the heck out of there.

_**"When I come home at night I bolt the door real tight." **_

Rico opened the Prized entrance but before he entered; it slammed shut right in his face.

"Oh boy," Rico groaned. He attempted the fishbowl entrance but it wouldn't budge either. He looked for any other escape route, quickly realizing there was none. There was the secret tunnel, but it was no doubt that he would probably lose his head in the process.

He cocked his head to the side when a phone started ringing the HQ. Since when did they have a phone?

_**"People call me on the phone I'm trying to avoid." **_

Just as suddenly as the ringing started; it ended. It was instead replaced by the TV, except it wasn't on a regular channel. Giant glowing red eyes appeared on the screen with a piercing stare on him. He froze at the spot.

_**"But can the people on TV see me, or am I just paranoid?"**_

"Nope," Rico answered the song and shook his head. He hacked up a knife and threw it at the TV, shattering it and making the image vanish from sight. He sighed in relief but his unease stayed with him.

_**"When I'm in the shower, I'm afraid to wash my hair." **_

Rico felt his head at these words. A thought came to him. Do penguins even shower? He sniffed himself and grimaced. Probably not.

_**"'Cause I might open my eyes and find someone standing there!" **_

He felt the stare starting to burn into his flesh still.

"Go away!" Rico shouted and flapped his flippers around frantically. He started running around the HQ, babbling nonsense the entire time.

_**"People say I'm crazy, j**__**ust a little touched, but maybe showers remind me of Psycho too much! **__**That's why I always feel like, somebody's watching me, and I have no privacy!"**_

Rico frowned, dived for his bunk and covered his head with the pillow. It didn't block out the lyrics of the song though. He curled up further and clenched his eyes shut. _Please don't be a curse, please don't be a curse,_ Rico pleaded silently. He didn't want to go through that again.

_**"Whooooa, oh-oh. I always feel like, somebody's watching me!"**_

Rico yelped when he felt something tug his tail feathers. He threw the pillow off his head and threw it where he thought the attacker was. All the pillow hit was air. He looked around frantically; his flippers crossed protectively over his chest. Just what was happening? His chest rose and feel in a uneven way. Was it just him or was someone messing with him? Yup, most definitely something messing with him.

_**"Who's playin' tricks on me? **__**Who's watching me? I don't know anymore! _**Are the neighbors watching me? Who's watching? Well, is the mailman watching me? Well me, who's watching?"**_**_

Rico felt the same way. What ever was watching him; it seriously knew what it was doing. It was pressing him in the right way of his own fear.

Rico jumped out of his bunk and started running around again, frantically trying to find what was watching him. He was practically tearing up the entire HQ.

"_**And I don't feel safe anymore. Oh, what a mess…I wonder who's watching me now? Who! The IRS?"**_

"IRS?" Rico grunted in confusion. What was the IRS and what didn't that even stand for? This didn't stop him from tearing the place up to find wherever the music was coming from and who might be watching him.

_**"I always feel like, somebody's watching me, and I have no privacy! Whooooa, oh-oh!"**_

Rico hacked up bazooka and looked around quickly, shivering from his slight fear. His aim was constantly changing as he tried to find the source.

"Show yourself!" he demanded gruffly. Rico thought he could hear a laugh but he wasn't sure if it was real or just his imagination.

_**"I always feel like somebody's watching me. Tell me, is it just a dream?"**_

Rico's world started swirl, weird and bright colors everywhere. He grunted in complete confusion and stumbled onto the ground while trying to hold onto his bazooka. He aimed it in multiple directions, but he couldn't tell if anything was in there besides himself.

_**"I always feel like somebody's watching me, and I have no privacy. Whooooa, oh-oh"**_

Rico swallowed the bazooka back up after a while. He tried to stand back up but the swirling world made him get dizzy, and he fell back to the ground again. He tried to crawl away but when he looked up, red burning eyes were staring down at him.

_**"I always feel like somebody's watching me. Who's playin' tricks on me?"**_

Rico yelped and jumped back in fear. He clenched his eyes shut, curled up his flippers, and rocked into a fetal position. He opened a eye a crack and the red eyes were gone, but he still felt its lingering stare on him even if he couldn't see it.

_**"Who's watching me?" **_Rico asked with the music. _**"I always feel like somebody's watching me. Oooooooh."**_

This was strange. Was it only his imagination? No…it couldn't be.

He used the wall to try and help himself up. He successfully pulled himself up but the swirls of reality and color made him want to puke his guts out.

Who was watching him and why was it doing this to him? The feeling itself was destroying him in a unconventional way. His fear of everything surperstious was being revealed and these weird colors weren't helping his scared condition.

_**"Whooooa-oh-oh. I always feel like somebody's watching me. So? Who can it be?"**_

Rico took that question into consideration. Maybe it was just his friends. Kowalski could have made some kind of invention with Flora that made this wacky looking reality. They were probably just messing with him for some laughs.

But the weird looking shadow that approached with red eyes told him differently. He watched in frozen terror as it came only a few inches from his beak.

He gaped when it opened its mouth, revealing sharp bloody teeth. This thing looked…familiar…**(A/N: I think all of you readers know what it might be.) **Then it silently whispered, "Boo."

Rico screamed in terror and launched himself back into his bunk. He covered his face with his flippers and whimpered to himself. "Go away..." he groaned.

_**"Who's watching me? I always feel like somebody's watching me. Whooooa-oh-oh."**_

Rico removed his flippers from his face and dared himself to look where he had seen that haunting shadow. But when he did; it was no longer there.

"Where'd he go?" Rico grunted in confusion. Maybe it was just all in his head. He winced when he felt his insides twist. It wasn't voluntarily but it felt like whatever was going on was trying to make him suffer in any possible way.

_**"I always feel like somebody's watching me." **_

He finally took the courage to get out of his bunk and stumbled around when he hit the concrete. This thing really was playing mind games on him. He fell to the ground and clutched his throbbing head. The feeling of someone watching him had yet to stop as his head started to pound more violently.

Rico hissed in pain when he felt something clawing at his brain, as if it was trying to get everything kind of reaction out of him along with any type of information. No matter how many times he shook his head; it wouldn't go away. But after a minute of physical and mental torture it slowly started to disappear.

"_**Who's playing tricks on me?"**_

Rico felt himself calm down when the world stopped spinning and the colors slowly disappeared. He sat up and looked at the roof and sang with the song, _**"Who's watching me?" **_He looked around the room cautiously once more and slightly rocked in a fetal position again.

_I shouldn't be acting like this,_ Rico thought, suddenly feeling very bold. He stopped rocking himself and looked around threateningly. He was going to find it and destroy it. He hacked up a stick of dynamite and chuckled darkly.

"_**I always feel like somebody's watching me. Can I have my privacy? Whooooa-oh-oh!"**_

The weapons expert realized the song was coming to a close. He was desperate to find the thing that was watching him now. He rose to his feet while blowing out the fuse of the dynamite stick, hacked up the bazooka again and ran around to find what it was that was watching him. He tossed everything aside before stopping suddenly.

"Lab." Rico ran to the door of the lab and threw it open and aimed the giant weapon. Nothing. There was literally nothing in there. Kowalski still had to replace everything that had been broken in that lab incident. No one knew what happened, but Kowalski kept saying something about a monster alien plant from outer space.

Rico froze. He felt the stare burning into his back but when he whirled around nothing was there. He still felt it though and it was aggravating to him.

_**"I always feel like somebody's watching me."**_

The song was coming to a end and, for some odd reason, the stare Rico kept feeling seemed to weaken…was that even possible? _**"Who's playing tricks on me?" **_Rico sang with the song before all went silent in the HQ.

"Hello?" Rico droned out lowly. No sound, no response, no more staring. He was cautious, jumpy as he just waited for something to happen. He was officially paranoid about the situation.

And that's why he screamed when seven figures jumped before him.

He jumped away and covered his head, shivering in fear. The bazooka lay a few feet away from him. Rico heard a familiar grunt and his flippers were removed from his face. He hesitantly opened his eyes up and was looking into a familiar ocean blue.

"Madison?" he croaked. The other nodded and stepped away. Rico craned his neck around and saw all of his friends. He chuckled nervously before standing back up.

"Rico, what happened in here?" Skipper demanded for a answer.

Rico looked around, just now realizing that he had trashed the place. "Oh…" Rico pursed his beak and glanced around again before laughing nervously. "Oops?"

"'Oops'?" Skipper exclaimed in a mocking tone. "Oops? We need to fix this place up now!"

Private slumped. "Now?" he groaned.

"But I'm tired," Sara whined. This earned a slap on the back of her head by Amber.

Amber glared down at Sara. "Stop complaining. A little good labor will be good for you." Amber started picking up the broken clock. "You know I really did like this clock." She gently tapped the side to see if it was still functional.

"Working sure does put feathers on your chest." Skipper puffed out his chest to emphasize his point. "Rico, you're doing most of the cleaning." Skipper pointed a flipper to him.

Rico groaned but didn't argue. He started assisting Madison with lifting the thrown off table back into place.

They were too busy to notice a black liquid slithering at the top of the room and escape through the fishbowl entrance.

The black looking liquid slipped through the crack in between the concrete and fishbowl. It moved to the center of the platform and formed into a black figure, wearing a cloak so no one could see its true identity. If it had one at least. He looked around before disappearing in a white flash. His intentions left unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go for a cruddy chapter. Just for all of you to know, I already planned on what songs I was going to use. Happy Halloween, even if it isn't Halloween... <strong>


	7. Time Warp

**I feel like I did a cruddy job on the last chapter, so I really hope this one is better! I doubt its any better; I don't think I did a very good job.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time Warp<strong>

In the zoo, it was a simple night. Dark clouds blocking the animals view of the stars; that and the smog from the city would also block the view most of the time. It was rare and a real treat when it didn't.

The zoo was generally silent. The otter habitat was filled with loud snores, and the penguin habitat…

"Kowalski and Flora better unlock everything or I swear-" Skipper shouted but was cut off by Amber.

"Alright they have kept this thing locked to long, we half to bust in there!" Amber growled. Rico and Madison exchanged glances before looking back at their leaders.

Sara and Private jumped onto the concrete floe; splashing water onto everyone.

"All the exits and entrances are blocked." Private reported.

"We are stuck out here for now." Sara sighed. She was going to miss the Lunacorns newest episode.

"Great." Amber mumbled and rubbed her temple.

"Why are we out here again?" Private asked.

"Experimenting." Rico answered; Madison nodded in confirmation at the statement.

"Something about safety precautions." Amber grumbled.

"We have been out here for at least two hours." Skipper growled. "When are they going to let us back in?"

"Maybe when they're done with that fancy machine they were working on." Private suggested.

"This is going to take a while." Skipper groaned. Just as he said that, he heard a girlish scream.

"Kowalski!" Skipper tried to remove the fishbowl but it wouldn't budge.

He continued to struggle for another minute before Amber pulled him off.

"Look," she began sternly. "Trying to rip this thing wont-" before she finished another feminine scream rang out. "Get that dang fishbowl off of here! Flora is in trouble!"

Amber started to try to rip it off, Floras screams dying down in the background. She stopped pulling when it went away completely.

"What the heck are they doing?" Amber growled.

The fishbowl suddenly slid aside.

"You can come in now." Kowalski's voice rang out coldly.

Everyone was now hesitant to enter instead of desperate. Eventually Skipper nudged Amber forward.

"Ladies first." he muttered. She rolled her eyes but jumped down the hole anyway, Skipper on her tail. The other four were much more reluctant. Madison and Rico inched to the hole carefully. Rico sighed and just jumped in. Madison, wanting to be brave, jumped in also.

"Wait up!" Private called out and bounced to the hole and climbed down the ladder.

"Wait for me!" Sara jumped into the hole and fell on top of Private. "Sorry!" Sara gasped and got off of him. She helped him up and continued to apologize to him.

"Where is Kowalski?" Skipper questioned with his flippers crossed over his chest.

"And Flora…" Amber muttered. They were answered when both penguins came out of the lab, pulling a large wooden chair with metal cuffs on the arm rests and a lever on the side of the thick wood. It was also covered in many wires with colors of blue, red and black.

Kowalski and Flora looked different too. They're feathers were ruffled and looked tangled. They had weird grins on their faces as they pulled the machine into the room.

When they looked up at them finally; they all gasped. Their eyes were a blood red color instead of their usual coloration.

"Red eyes. That is almost never normal." Skipper stated cautiously.

"Since when is it?" Amber hissed.

Skipper shrugged. "There was that time in Denmark."

Before anyone could question it, Kowalski started speaking.

"The machine we tested is successful." he stated in a chilling voice.

"You two tested it?" Private inquired.

"Of course." Flora stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it probably was, considering how they looked now.

"Well…what does it do?" Private asked hesitantly.

"We tested it already-" Flora began.

"-But it wouldn't hurt to crunch more data before we know what it does." Kowalski finished, grinning sadistically.

"What?" Everyone yelped.

"Wont that hurt?" Sara whimpered.

"Only time will tell." Flora grinned.

"**It's astounding…time is fleeting." **Kowalski started singing randomly, a wild look in his now blood red eyes. He pulled Flora to his side and formally kissed her flipper; smiling crookedly the whole time. **"Madness…takes its toll."**

"I think they have finally gone bonkers." Private whispered to Skipper. Skipper nodded in agreement. There was definitely something wrong with those two.

**"But listen closely!" **Kowalski snapped, gaining their full attention again. Flora stepped to his side.

"**Not for very much longer." **Flora sang also, shaking her head as she did.

**"I've got to keep control…" **Kowalski circled the large machine and came up from behind it. His voice now more enthusiastic, louder and lively. **"I remember…doing the time warp! Drinking, those moments when…" **Kowalski jumped over to Flora and they both smiled crookedly. **"The blackness would hit me," **

"**And the void would be calling!" **They sang together. They grabbed Amber and before she could react; they flung her at the chair and strapped her down. She struggled but she couldn't move from the tight restrictions.

"What are you doing?" Amber growled. "Let me out of here!"

Both ignored her and went to the lever on the side of the machine.

"Amber!" Skipper tried to go after her but Rico and Madison held him back. There wasn't much they could do and it was all to late anyway.

**"Let's do the time warp again!" **they both sang as Kowalski pulled the lever down. Amber screamed when electricity shot through her body. She felt it mostly in her head and her vision got blurry as she was hanging onto a string of consciousness. **"Let's do the time warp again!" **Kowalski and Flora both pulled the lever back up and jumped to Ambers sides. They undid the restraints and helped her up.

Kowalski ran off to his lab and quickly came back with a white board. He quickly drew pictures on it and pointed at them with a stick.

**"It's just a jump to the left," **he pointed to one picture that showed foot print steps. **"And then a step to the right!" **he sang with Flora as she came to join him; leaving Amber to herself.

"Amber!" Skipper shouted and went to the stumbling penguin. "Are you alright?"

She looked at him dizzily and barley managed to say, "What?"

**"With your hands on your hips," **Kowalski placed his flippers on his hips; Flora doing the same.

"**You bring your knees in tight," **both penguins sang this and brought they're knees together. **"But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane!"**

Rico covered Privates eyes while Madison covered Sara's so they didn't see the two scientists doing the…pelvic thrust. **(A/N: Don't judge me.) "Let's do the time warp again!" **Kowalski and Flora threw their flippers up. Amber pulled herself up and waddled to them, leaving Skipper confused. "**Lets do the time warp again!" **Amber joined in.

"Amber?" everyone but the three now crazy penguins gaped.

She now had a wild look to her also, and instead of her amber eyes, they were blood red too. She was joining in the song, which meant one thing. That machine had done something to their brains. What had those two created?

Amber and Flora grabbed Madison next, both smiling oddly at her.

Madison snarled and struggled in there grip but it was all in vain. They strapped her down like they had down with Amber before. Madison thrashed around in the chair and it started to rock side to side.

"Madison!" Rico yelped and tried to go, and help her but Flora slapped him, sending him crashing into the wall, causing the poor penguin to get KO'd.

Kowalski pulled the lever down and the same shocking process happened to Madison. She babbled around with random sounds and squawks as she was electrocuted. It was a few moments later that she stopped moving and making any noise at all before Kowalski lifted the lever up, ending the electrical circuit.

Amber and Kowalski undid the straps and helped her up. Flora was standing on top of the machine as she started singing once more. **"It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me!" **she jumped off the frame of the wooden machine and went behind it. **"So you can't see me, no not at all." **She came back from behind it slowly.

Madison looked at them, her ocean blue eyes now red and her feathers ruffled. She grabbed Private and Sara so they wouldn't escape while Amber took the unconscious Rico into the chair.

Skipper attempted to grab Private and Sara but Madison's growl sent him back, keeping his flippers up defensively.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy there." Skipper said cautiously. "Just hand them over."

Madison shook her head and squeezed the two penguins in her grip. They coughed at the lack of oxygen they were receiving.

Flora nodded, signaling to Kowalski to pull the lever. He did so, and Rico was shocked out of unconsciousness. Rico started babbling nonsense that only his team would understand.

"Hold on Rico!" Skipper jumped to his side and dodged a punch Amber tried to throw at him. He tried to undo the straps but the electricity threw him backwards. He looked up and noticed that Rico was no longer struggling or screaming. He seemed unfazed now.

Kowalski pulled the lever back up and Rico stumbled out of the chair after Flora removed the restraints.

Madison smirked and tossed Private onto the torture chair. Amber started strapping him to the chair, and Kowalski pulled the lever down quickly.

"Please don't-" Private started before he got shocked. He started howling in pain at the electricity.

"Private no!" Sara wailed and struggled in Madison's grip. "Let me go!"

"Private!" Skipper tried to go to him and rescue him, but he was kicked away by Amber, who has a sadistic grin on her face. He should have known that wouldn't have worked. Even if he had gotten to Private, the results would have been the same as when he tried to get Rico.

"**In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention," **Flora sung and smiled crookedly when Private was removed from the chair. **"Well-secluded, I see all."**

**"With a bit of a mind flip," **Kowalski sang as Madison now shoved Sara into the chair, quickly strapping her down like the others. Skipper was the only one left.

**"You're there in the time slip!" **Flora signaled Kowalski to pull the lever, and he did so with Amber's assistance. Private rose from the ground and like the others, he had red eyes.

Sara screamed in pain for only a few moments before Kowalski pulled the lever up once more.

"What are you two doing?" Skipper growled at the two mad scientists.

"This machine has opened our eyes." Kowalski said, his voice seemed to vibrate. "It has shown as the possibilities."

"Of what?" Skipper asked, fearing the worse.

"You just need to wait and see for yourself." Flora smiled in her almost normal way. Skipper took a step back and raised his flippers up defensively.

"You will half to take me with my cold dead flippers."

Floras face twisted slightly. "That can be arranged." She looked at Kowalski and nodded to him.

**"And nothing can ever be the same," **Kowalski smirked and took Sara off of the chair. He prepared it for their next victim. His blood red eyes flashed as he looked at his leader. **"You're spaced out on sensation," **Flora laughed. "Get him!" she ordered from on top of the machine.

Skipper tried to run away but Madison and Rico tackled him before he could get to far. They dragged him to the chair and pushed him back while Amber clicked the metal braces together so he was trapped. They stepped back and grinned at him.

"It will be over soon." Ambers voice rang coldly. Skipper glared at her and thrashed around in the chair, making it rock side to side like earlier.

"**Like you're under sedation!" **Kowalski sung and stepped back. Flora jumped down and pulled the lever down; careful not to break it off and it started its shock torture on Skipper.

**"Let's do the time warp again!" **Everyone sang as he got shocked, excluding Skipper and Madison. **"Lets do the time warp again!"**

Sara jumped on top of the machine and started singing, **"Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink!" **she winked at them all from her post on the machine. She managed to keep her balance as she spun around on the frame before continuing. **"He shook me up, he took me by surprise; he had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes!"**

She jumped off the machine and ripped Skipper from the machine, not even feeling the shock waves that raced through her body. Skipper fell on the ground with a thud, and no one bothered to pick him up.

"You will join us soon." Amber whispered to him as she pulled the lever back down.

His eyes slowly opened, being a complete blood red, and his feathers now ruffled from the shock fest.

Sara resumed with her singing after she spun her way to Private. **"He stared at me and I felt a change. Time meant nothing, never would again!"**

Skipper stood up and everyone started singing now. **"Let's do the time warp again!" **Skipper joined in now. **"Lets do the time wrap again!" **

Kowalski went back to the whiteboard and pointed to it with the stick again. He smirked when Flora jumped to his side. **"It's just a jump to the left," **he pointed and jumped to the left. Everyone else did the same, all carrying a sadistic smile on their faces. They're laughter would send shivers down your spine.

**"And then a step to the right," **Everyone sang as they took a step to the right.

**"With your hands on your hips!" **Kowalski placed his flippers on his hips, and the others followed.

**"You bring your knees in tight," **Everyone sang as they did so. Kowalski took Flora and started spinning her around. **"But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane!"**

**"Let's do the time warp again!" **the penguins threw their flippers up in the air. Skipper took Amber close to his body and both laughed. **"Lets do the time warp again!"**

Sara jumped in front of everyone and started randomly tap dancing on the floor. She tapped her webbed feet on the ground and spun around. She tapped her heels together when she jumped in the air and landed on the ground. She giggled as she spun around again. She tripped but Private caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thank you." Sara smiled. Private nodded and lifted her up in the air as he bounced back to everyone.

"**Let's do the time warp again! Lets do the time warp again!" **everyone continued to sing, ignoring Sara's dance performance.

Kowalski pulled the whiteboard in front of everyone, and then jumped on the table; the large stick still in his flipper.

"**It's just a jump to the left," **he jumped to the left, and everyone followed.

"**And then a step to the right," **everyone stepped to the right as they sung this. Rico looked at Madison and winked at her. Madison smirked and chuckled to herself.

"**With your hands on your hips!" **Kowalski enthusiastically placed his flippers on his hips. No one hesitated to do this while singing, **"You bring your knees in tight! But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane!"**

Kowalski joined everyone once more on the ground. They all gathered around in a circle and threw their flippers up.

"**Let's do the time Warp again! Lets do the time warp again!"**

They laughed together until Skipper spoke up.

"I never realized the possibilities," his eyes flashed. "Amazing."

"We must share this with the world." Flora announced.

"Otter." Rico rubbed his flippers together.

"Marlene shall be the first mammal to experience it." Kowalski started going up the ladder.

They were going to share their discovery with the world. Watch yourself at night.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Warp from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Don't judge what I typed up, this is basically what had happened in the scene. Make of what you will at the ending. Oh, and yes penguins have knees.<strong> **Song is catchy, but its just disturbing when your dancing to it. That set aside, I hope you enjoyed it, please review.**


	8. This Is Halloween

**I had wanted to post this on the actual Halloween but I was too busy having a blast at the holiday. Nothing much else to say, but review.**

* * *

><p><strong>This Is Halloween<strong>

Julien casually walked through Central Park. He had been gone for a day or two to see the city and it had gone well. He decided to return since it was Halloween night; hoping he would be able to share the holiday with all of his 'loyal' subjects.

He came to a stop at the zoo gates and studied it curiously. It looked…different.

The gates were covered in dead dried up vines and the trees near the zoo were dead and black. The walls were cracked and looked rather old. He couldn't help but notice that on the wall, colored red, was spelled 'Halloween'.

"Eh, what happened to the zoo?" Julien asked himself. He started to approach the Central Park Zoo again and went for the gates. He slowed his pace down when the gates slowly opened up themselves. He hesitated before going further.

Julien once more hesitated when he was under the arch but kept going. Once he was a couple of feet away; the gates slammed closed behind him. He ran back and pulled onto the bars to try and get them to open. He sighed in defeat after a while and stepped back from the gates.

"I hope da Sky Spirits be cursing upon you!" He pointed at the gates. At the corner of his eye he noticed a scary looking scarecrow just staring right at him. "Uh, hello scary thing!" Julien waved. He frowned when it didn't not move. He jumped onto its chest and pointed at its carved out nose. "You should be knowing to say 'hello' when the King is to be saying 'hello' to you!" Still no response. "You are getting on my nerves."

He jumped off of it and turned back to look at the zoo. He yelped in surprise when he saw a penguin in front of him. More specifically, Sara. "Uh, what happened to your face?" he pointed rudely. Sara was completely covered in dry blood and her eyes were just white blanks. She had multiple little scars on her face and other various places on her body.

"Come join us Julien," Sara whispered eerily. "It's a lot of fun this Halloween."

"How is it being that?" Julien inquired.

Sara smiled crookedly. "We have been visited by the Pumpkin King."

Julien became outraged. "King?" he shouted. "I am the only King!"

Sara shook her head. "His name is Jack. He has shown us the wonders of Halloween." Her voice sent chills down Julien's spine. He wrapped his tail around his body protectively. "Will you join us?" Sara gestured to the whole zoo.

Julien just then noticed everyone. They all looked different from the last time he had saw them. They were creeping out of their habitats slowly. Each and everyone of them had dry or still flowing blood on their bodies.

"Um…ok," Julien answered slowly. He didn't know what to do. "Where is Maurice and Mort?"

No one answered his question but they all of began opening their mouths/beaks. "**Boys and girls of every age," **everyone began singing. **"Wouldn't you like to see something strange?"**

Sara slowly crept over to Julien. She took his arm and brought him deeper into the broken looking zoo. **"Come with us and you will see…" **Sara sang lowly, strange for her more high pitched voice. **"This, our town of Halloween!"**

Julien didn't bother fighting Sara's grip. He was far to mesmerized by the pumpkins that were going along the side of the Zoos walls. They were carved out with many different faces. Some smiling evilly, others had a deep frown, and others looked like they were trying to scream.

He jumped and gasped when they started singing, "**This is Halloween, this is Halloween!" **they chanted. **"Pumpkins scream in the dead of night." **And just like they sang, they started letting out screams at the lemur and penguin as they passed.

He pressed his free paw against one ear but it didn't do much good since his other ear was exposed to their screams. "Can you be of the shutting up!" Julien tried to shout over the screams. Their screams slowly died down and he sighed in relief when it finally ended. "Be thanking the Sky Spirits."

Sara released his arm when they were in front of the lemur habitat. She took multiple steps back till she was a meter away from Julien.

Private came by and leaned against Sara, who smiled widely. **"This is Halloween, everybody make a scene!" **Private and Sara skipped back over to him as they sung this. They grinned at him, which made him shiver. **"Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright!"**

"What?" Julien yelped. What was everyone singing? And why were they?

**"It's our town, everybody scream!" **Private threw his flippers up with enthusiasm.

"Shut up!" Julien shouted, already irritated by their singing. There has been a lot of that lately. "You are so annoying!"

The two penguins shared a glance before continuing, **"In this town of Halloween!" **The two ran off to another part of the zoo, leaving Julien alone. Or so he thought.

"Those two are being weird," Julien murmured. He then yelped in surprise and terror with what happened next.

**"I am the one hiding under your bed!" **Kowalski jumped out from the bushes and landed in front of the terrified lemur. Julien was only more terrified when he noticed the penguins blank eyes and the two sharp teeth at the front of his beak. **"Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!" **He thought for a second that Kowalski's eyes actually flashed red but that was probably just his imagination.

Rico suddenly appeared by Kowalski's side, his eyes blank as well. He had teeth on the bottom of his beak instead of on top like Kowalski's. **"I am the one hiding under your stairs," **Rico growled and pulled on Julien's arm. He stared threateningly at the shivering lemur. He brought his flipper near his face, a snake dangling from it. **"Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!"**

Julien could have sworn that he actually saw snakes go along the penguins back and spiders crawling through his makeshift Mohawk. He ripped his arm from the penguins grip and tried to run but only ended up crashing into something furry.

King Julien fell to the ground and saw the furry creature extending a paw. He thought nothing of it and allowed the creature to haul him up. He gaped when the creature stepped into the light. It was only Maurice.

"Maurice?" Julien gaped. The pudgy Aye-aye lemur was missing a arm and had scars going along his body. His eyes were just yellow blanks so he had no idea what the aye-aye was looking at.

**"This is Halloween, this is Halloween!" **Maurice chuckled and walked away, striding past Kowalski and Flora.

**"Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" **both penguins twirled around Julien as they sang. **"In this town we call home," **Flora started. **"Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!" **Kowalski and Flora sung eerily together. Both had sharp fangs coming out from their beaks. They went off to the penguin habitat where Rico and Madison were.

"Return of the vampenguins." Julien shuddered. He then noticed something at the clock tower.

Skipper was on top of the clock tower so everyone could see and hear him. Julien watched as he started to join in on the song too. **"In this town, don't we love it now?" **Skipper gestured to the entire Zoo that was dressed up for Halloween. In fact, it looked like a zoo dedicated to Halloween. **"Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!"**

Julien backed away and stumbled to the trash can near his habitat and put a paw against it. "What is happening here?" he asked himself. He froze when they started to sing again; his fur going on end at the sound.

"**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can…" **Mort came by slowly, his voice deep and spin tingling. **"Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream!"**

Private, and Madison jumped over onto the ground in front of Julien and grinned in their sweetest way, in this case, looking like they are plotting to chop his head off. **"Scream!" **Private grinned sadistically.

"**This is Halloween." **Rico jumped over the habitat bars and landed next to Private and Madison.

**"Red 'n' black, slimy green!" **Private growled.

**"Aren't you scared?" **Rico grunted. He grasped the lemurs arm once more and started pulling him back to the center of the zoo.

"N-no I-I'm not s-scared," Julien stuttered, denying any fear that he felt.

Julien watched in silent horror when Amber and Sara came by. Both were covered in dry blood and their eyes were just white, no irises or anything. **"Well, that's just fine!" **both penguins sang and turned their heads slowly to him. Julien felt himself wanting to vomit but he held it in. **"Say it once, say it twice, take the chance and roll the dice**!" They went up to his face and turned his head so he was looking at a green moon. **"Ride with the moon in the dead of night!"**

Maurice passed by, holding a rather large axe over his shoulder. **"Everybody scream, everybody scream!" **Maurice laughed sadistically in his face before striding off with the axe. Julien was curious to know what it was for; but he decided not to think about it.

**"In our town of Halloween!" **Mort skipped after the pudgy lemur, ignoring the Kings feet. The mouse lemur had a missing eye that was stitched closed, and his tail fur had been shaved off again. His remaining eye was a blank like everyone else's, and he had many scars on his body. **"I am the clown with the tear-away face. Here in a flash and gone without a trace." **With that, Mort went after Maurice and disappeared behind a shivered as the chilling cold wind blew past his fur.

"This wind is being very cold." Julien huddled up into a ball. He felt coldness on his shoulder and when he looked up; he saw Sara there. She had put her flipper on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," Sara whispered. "Soon you won't ever feel cold again." This only made his fear grow and his temperature continued to decrease. He listened to the wind as it picked up. He could hear it swirling and howling in the wind. His ears twitched.

Wait…the wind was howling. Literally it was. He pricked his ears and listened as the wind started to sing itself. **"I am the 'who' when you call, 'Who's there?'" **the wind sang eerily. **"I am the wind blowing through your hair."**

Julien shivered and stood back up. He stumbled away from Sara, who seemed to be looking at him with false concern.

"Something wrong?" Sara smiled oddly. "I thought you wanted to join us?"

"Um, what will happen if I do?" he asked cautiously.

Sara took a step forward. "You will see the wonders of Halloween and appreciate death a little more," Sara responded coldly but still smiling.

Julien gulped. "That sounds creepy."

Sara shook her head slowly. "Not at all. Death is actually such a wonderful thing."

Julien smiled weakly and took a few steps back. He backed up into a wall and looked around nervously. When he drew his eyes back where Sara had been, she was gone. He looked up at a sudden scuffling sound and on the wall above him stood Marlene. She was no different from everyone else. Scars, blank eyes, missing paw, the usual.

**"I am the shadow on the moon at night." **Marlene jumped down in front of him and smiled crookedly. **"Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!"**

"Stop doing that!" Julien shouted, shivering in complete fright.

"Doing what?" Marlene asked in false innocence.

"Singing, jumping from the random places, and stop scaring me!" Julien pointed a finger at her.

"Oh Julien." Marlene grasped his arm tightly and started dragging him to the penguin habitat. He struggled in her grip but it was surprisingly strong. "A scare will do you some good."

"No!" Julien shouted and continued to struggle. Marlene held him in place and smirked deviously at him.

**"This is Halloween, this is Halloween!" **Skipper and Amber sung together from the clock tower. **"Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"**

Marlene shoved Julien forward, sending him sprawling onto the ground. He looked around dizzily and his eyes settled on little orange feet. His gaze traced upwards and he saw a little yellow duckling. Behind him were others along with a white feathered mother duck.

**"Tender lumplings everywhere," **Eggy sang. His siblings started singing with him. **"Life's no fun without a good scare!"**

"J.J?" Julien titled his head to the side. The duckling had blank eyes and had dried blood all over his yellow feathers just like all his other siblings and animals at the zoo.

Their mom came waddling by and picked up Eggy. **"That's our job, but we're not mean in our town of Halloween," **she sang and grabbed the other ducklings. Her wing touched his fur as she passed by, which was surprisingly cold. Julien noticed that a lot of feathers were coming off of her as she went off to do whatever. Julien watched her go off but dragged his gaze back to where Skipper and Amber stood on the clock tower when she had disappeared.

**"In this town, don't we love it now?" **Skipper hopped from foot to foot. He then sang the next line with Amber. **"Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!"**

**"Skeleton jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin!" **Bada and Bing joined in. **"This is Halloween, everyone scream!"**

**"Won't ya please make way for a very special guy?" **Bada pointed to the scarecrow Julien had seen on his way in. It was being rolled to the center of the zoo by Maurice and Mort.

The King cautiously made his way to the penguin habitat trash can and hid behind it.

**"Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch!" **Joey jumped past him.

**"Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!" **Skipper and Amber sang, jumped off the clock tower building, and went to the middle of the zoo. Julien tried to follow, but yelped in surprise when everyone started coming out from their habitats to go in front of the scarecrow.

**"This is Halloween, this is Halloween!" **everyone sang as they passed Julien.

The lemur yelped in pain as they would step on his feet and tail. "The royal feet," Julien whimpered. He clutched his tail so none else would step on it.

They ignored him and continued to chant, **"Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"**

Once everyone passed him, he slowly made his way to the scarecrow himself. He went in the back of the crowd, staying behind the horrific looking penguins. Eggy and his siblings came in front of the scarecrow and started to sing once more. **"In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song."**

The scarecrow suddenly moved and was set on fire by a match Rico supplied. Its scarecrow body was burned away, and in its wake stood a tall skeleton. It wore a black suit and smiled at everyone while blowing kisses to them.

Julien only watched in aw when it glared at him. His aw turned into horror when it pointed to him.

**"La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!" **Everyone but Julien started to circle the skeleton.

Julien gulped when they slowly separated so the skeleton could walk over to him. It soon stood tall over him, making him fall to the ground in fear. "H-hello…" Julien stuttered nervously.

"Hello," the skeleton greeted smoothly.

Julien inquired, "W-who are you?"

"Don't you know?" the skeleton raised a bony hand. "I'm Jack."

"Y-you're the K-king of the pumpkins?" Julien inquired nervously. Jack hummed a yes and nodded slowly, his eyes still narrowed.

"What are you wanting with me?" Julien asked.

"Just to join us." Jack held out a hand and Maurice came by with the axe and placed it in Jack's bony hand. The undead skeleton grasped it tightly.

"What are you going to do with that?" Julien's eyes went even wider then they were before.

Jack chuckled to himself. This lemur would just not stop asking questions now would he? "Don't worry, it will be over soon, and you won't feel anything anymore." Jack raised the ax over his head and with as much force as he could; he brought it down upon Julien.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll let the details that happen go into your imagination. Hope ya enjoyed. Read it, like it, review it.<strong>


	9. Secret of Survival In A Very Nasty World

**I think Private deserves his own chapter. It's a small song and a small chapter. Im not sure if its my best work. Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Secret of Survival In A Very Nasty World<strong>

Private was currently waddling through a dead forest. He looked around constantly, possibly going to break his neck if he did it much longer. He wore a scarf around his neck and he kept his flippers on it for a sense of warmth and protection.

He sighed to himself. _Why am I here again?_

**(Flashback)**

_"Private, you are going to taste the wonders of the outdoors!" Skipper announced._

_"How am I going to do that?" Private asked._

_"By going into the Wild Wood!" Skipper threw his flippers up enthusiastically, expecting the same from Private. When he looked back at him, Private had large eyes and was shifting his weight around on his feet. "C'mon Private, this would be a soldiers paradise."_

_"I thought a soldiers paradise was night recon?" Private inquired._

_"Of course it is," Skipper waved a flipper around absently. "But this is a more adrenalin pumping paradise."_

_"But Skippah-"_

_"Just stay in the woods for a week, and if you come back alive, we know that you survived."_

_Private gaped at his leader and shrieked, "WHAT?"_

_He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. Sara stood there with a smile on her beak, and was holding a scarf out at him._

_"I know its kind of a cliché but here." she handed him the scarf. "You're really brave for doing this Private." Sara giggled. "I would never have the guts."_

_Private swallowed and turned back to Skipper, a now determined and brave look to his face._

_"I'll do it!" Private put the scarf around his neck and saluted his leader._

_Amber waddled next to Skipper and whispered, "Never hurts to have a little girls persuasion."_

**(End of Flashback)**

Private held onto the scarf even tighter. He was regretting doing this now. At least he would be able to come back and see Sara again. He swallowed again. That is if he came back alive.

He heard rustling in a nearby bush and whirled around nervously. He slowly backed away but tripped on a root from a tree and fell over. He yelped at the sudden pain from his ankle. He looked up and saw a vine was tied tightly around his foot.

He sat up painfully and tried to unwrap the vine from his foot. The rustling of bushes made him go faster.

The rustling came closer and closer till finally it stopped from the bush in front of him.

Private stopped trying to untie himself and stared at the bush fearfully. "H-hello?"

The bush in front of him shifted and a paw came into the light.

Private gasped realizing the paw had sharp claws.

The figure stepped into his sight completely. It was a weasel. A odd looking weasel at that. It wasn't so much as what it looked like, but what it was wearing.

It had a cane, a top hat, black circle shade glasses, a long orange coat, and was wearing red gloves. It extended its cane out at him.

"Need of assistance?" his voice coming out smoothly. Private hesitated before taking the cane. He was pulled up by the weasel. "What's a young boy like you doing in the Wild Wood?" he asked.

Before Private answered the weasel took the crystal ball from the top of the cane and pulled it out. As he did, the sound of blade against metal happened, and the weasel pulled out a sword.

"Fancy things they have." the weasel observed the sword. "Sword in a cane, brilliant."

He brought the sword up which made Private cower in fear. He heard a snapping sound and a release of pressure happened from his ankle. He looked down and saw that the weasel had cut the vine from his foot.

"Don't be so frightened boy." the weasel slid the sword back into the cane. "This is a very nasty world. It will get you killed."

Five more weasels came out from the bushes and stayed behind the weasel that had freed him. They were no more different, besides the fact they didn't have hats or canes. Privates eyes widened at the sight of them.

"How many are there of you?" Private asked.

"Only a few hundred." the leader weasel shrugged calmly. He gestured to the other weasels with his paw and cane. "We are the definition of survival."

"Really?" Private inquired; letting his curiosity get the better of him. "Why is that?"

"We have the secrets of survival." the leader weasel answered.

"It's a very nasty world." the weasel next to him added.

"What are your secretes?" Private bravely took a step forward. "I need to survive here for a week."

The leader weasel suddenly glared at him. He snapped his fingers together and the other weasels started to set up lights.

They came back behind him and started to sing. Private mentally groaned. _Why is there so much singing?_

"**First you see us…then you don't!" **the weasels disappeared in a puff of smoke. Private didn't know if he should be afraid or thankful. He flinched when he still heard their voices.** "Now you hear us…"**

"It would be a good time to leave right now." Private whimpered. He tried to move but found himself frozen on the spot.

"**Now you wont!" **the weasels suddenly appeared around him. His flippers started to shake violently.** "It's a secret of survival in a very nasty world!"**

Private finally found the strength and will to run and he did. He rushed past them but when he felt something on his belly he stopped.

"**Now you feel us…" **he looked down but there was nothing on him. "**Now you cant!"**

Private started to run again, hopefully to get away from these screwed up suddenly appeared in front of him in a crackling purple light.

"**Are we real?" **they asked him.

"Yes?" Private answered. He screamed like a girl when they completely fell apart in front of his eyes.

"**Perhaps we aren't!" **they sang and then reformed themselves again.** "It's a secret of survival in a very nasty world! It's a secret of survival in a very nasty world!"** they sang as they twirled around him. They departed from him, except from the lead weasel that stood in front of him.

"Is it really that nasty of a world?" Private asked fearfully.

"Oh yes, a very nasty world indeed." the lead weasel answered and tapped his cane on the ground in front of him. **"Nastier then you can ever dream of!" **

Private tried to run away but he skidded to a halt when a weasel came hanging down from a branch and smiled creepily at him.

"**From up above!" **the weasel sang from the branch.

Private backed up slowly and screamed when a weasel popped out of the ground.

"**And from beneath!" **It sang and tried to grab onto his feet. Private jumped back before he could.

"You are all mad." Private looked at them with wide eyes. "You are all mad!" he repeated but louder. He flinched when red eyes glowed from the darkness around him.

"**Eyes and Jaws!" **the shadows seemed to sing. A weasel approached him and held out his paw to his face, giving off a Cheshire cat grin.** "Claws and teeth!" **

Private screamed when they all started chasing after him. He ran through the forest, pushing back branches, bushes, and ignoring the red eyes that were watching him.

"**Ready to attack you; you're a snack, you'd better run!" **they're voices echoed. Private continued to run but as if nature had it out for him, another vine caused him to trip. He stumbled and finally came crashing to the ground. He cringed as mud and bugs splattered over his face.

He looked up and was met with a gun. The main weasel that had helped him, was aiming a gun down upon him.

"**Don't coming walking in the Wild Wood if you haven't got a gun!" **the leader weasel pulled the trigger on the gun but only a puff of smoke came out. The gun had no bullets in it. All the weasels came by in a line, laughing in a eerie demented way.

Private came back up and tried to brush off all the mud and bugs from him. He shivered as he saw half the body of a still alive cockroach. He threw it aside and suppressed the urge to let out a terrified squeal.

He watched, completely horrified, as one of the five other weasels came marching up him. The weasel came up close to his face and sang with his companions, "**Every creature for survival has to look out for itself!" **

His horror became confusion when three weasels came by, dressed up like grannies. They had gray wigs, knitted purses, and were wearing little coats.

They passed by him singing, "**Got no nannies or grannies dear to look after your health!" **they threw the purses over their shoulders, making it smack into the little penguins face.

"Ow." Private rubbed his beak. He grasped the scarf that was around his neck and snuggled into it. He noticed that everything in the forest had gone silent. He waddled forward till his feet tapped when he walked on top of a large boulder. "Please tell me its over?"

Although, things like this never end so sudden now do they? What would be the fun in that?

The weasels once more appeared around him and started enveloping the Wild Wood in song once more. "**Your in the Wild Wood!"**

Most of them jumped off of a nearby rock but one stayed. He jabbed Private on the chest as he sung, **"And every child could tell you that you got no business to be here!"**

He pushed the little penguin off of the rock and he was sent spiraling into the red gloved hands of the weasels. One punched Private in the face and made the penguin, once more, fall onto the ground.

Private coughed as they wind was knocked out of him. His flippers shook as he tried to help himself up. He felt cold, tired, and weak. He hadn't been out here that long…so why did he feel so exhausted?

He was pulled back up by the weasel with the cane. He was too tired to fight or protest, so he allowed him too.

"**First you see us!" **he hissed into the penguins face. The weasel smirked and backed away, not keeping his eyes off of the penguin until he disappeared into the shadows. **"Then you don't! Now you hear us…" **their voices faded out but they suddenly appeared at his side. He screamed despite how tired he felt. "**Now you wont!"**

They dispersed once more but not before singing, "**It's a secret of survival in a very nasty world!"**

Private whimpered and pulled the now dirty scarf closer to his body.

"This is so much worse then I imagined." Private muttered. He was going to be scarred for life!

"**Now you feel us…" **He felt something tap his shoulder so he turned around, but when he did, nothing was there. "**Now you cant!" **

He hesitated before turning around again. He yelped in surprise when he came face to face with the main weasel.

"**Are we real?" **he asked, gesturing to his companions.

"You are real right?" Private shuddered.

"**Perhaps we aren't!" **the weasels heads popped off and they did tricks with their heads as if they were basketballs. He grimaced and partly covered his eyes with his flippers, still making sure he was able to see them so he could defend himself.

They suddenly appeared in front of him another purple crackling light. They began spinning around as they circled him, singing, "**It's a secret of survival, it's a secret of survival! **They stopped twirling around him and got closer so he was being pushed to the ground in fear.** "It's a secret of survival in a very nasty world!"**

With that, they disappeared from sight completely. Private was shivering now, and just waited for something to happen but it never did.

Private forced himself to stop shaking and took a deep breath.

"This is going to be a long week." he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Probably not my best, but ya know. Read it, review it, forget it. I don't think it works well that way but just review.<strong>


	10. Land Of The Dead

**Well I decided to actually change the last song I had planned. I'm back from that little three day away trip. St. Jose is alright but the ride there is a pain. Seven hours of crud nothing! **

**Probably not my best chapter either; I think I'm losing my edge or whatever. Anyway enjoy…**

* * *

><p><strong>Land of The Dead<strong>

In the above world; it was probably more peaceful then what some people knew as the Underworld or even referred to as Hell.

But then again; the Underworld was probably more exciting to be at. Monsters that people had thought were only myths lived there, dead beings, and the souls that had surrendered themselves to a darker place or just came for power.

The place was like no other in the universe. Stones were made of bones, lights were only torches in a medieval style, demons and other monsters roamed freely, and everything was more old fashioned instead of high tech like the above world.

It was not perfect, but the residents there preferred it that way. They were independent, but even they needed a ruler. And that ruler was a specific penguin…

"The execution process is a 0400 hours," a tall penguin, still known as Kowalski said. "A man is to be executed for his crimes."

His female correspondent beside him added, "The mans hell dogs must also be contained and neutralized. They have destroyed…" Flora flipped through her rotten wooded clipboard as she looked through many pages. "About a hundred things on other residents properties."

Skipper looked at the two intently from a bone, velvet, and golden throne chair.

"Is that all for today's reports?" he asked. Both penguins looked down at their clipboards before looking back up and saying simultaneously, "Yes your Majesty." They nodded.

Skipper dismissed them and sighed aggravatingly. He had been told earlier that a certain lemur was sent to the Underworld, which meant he had to 'welcome' him.

Of course he knew who it was, and that was why he was not looking forward to the time ahead. Then again; he had a bone to pick and this would be the time to get rid of the problem for good.

He heard knocking come from a nearby door and he shouted for them to come in. As his body guards, which he honestly didn't need but was insisted upon him, were Rico and Madison.

They came in and were side to side by the lemur as they both pulled him in. They tossed him in front of their ruler forcefully which made the lemur crash to the ground. Rico joined Skippers side as Madison continued to stay next to the lemur.

"What do you want Ringtail?" Skipper growled. Julien looked up and frowned at the penguin, who looked bored and aggravated from his throne.

"I heard you became King. Why are you the King?" Julien asked loudly with narrowed eyes. He stood up, but ignored the warning glare he was getting from Madison. "I am the only King!"

Skipper, despite everything, chuckled at the ringtail. "I can make a better King then you would ever be."

"That is being outrageous!" Julien stamped his foot as if he were a child.

"Nu huh." Rico grunted as he raised a non existent brow at the lemur. "He the King," Rico pointed to Skipper.

"Listen Ringtail," Skipper began, now looking quite amused. "Back up there," Skipper pointed his flipper upwards. "You might have been the so called 'King' of the lemurs but here it's different."

"How did you even become king?" Julien questioned bitterly with his arms crossed.

"Simple," Skipper blinked. "I fought my way to the top and earned my place. Just like in the military…" Skippers eyes sparkled at the memories. "I miss the action, but being King here is good enough."

"Really?" Julien glared. "What's so great about king in this stinky place?"

Skipper smirked and jumped off of his throne. He took his time as he strode to Julien and he was soon in front of him. "Follow me Ringtail," he ordered.

Julien reluctantly followed the short penguin with Madison and Rico following closely behind.

They soon came outside where it was surrounded by fire, dead trees and dead plant life everywhere.

"What's so great about being King here?" Julien repeated. This only proved his point.

Skipper kept the smirk on his face and instead of answering directly; he started to sing.

"**A Minotaur's my butler," **Skipper started singing with a hint of actual enthusiasm. Rico and Madison both smiled as their King continued. **"A Cyclops my valet!" **Skipper then whistled and a centaur came out with a chariot attached to it.

Skipper took Julien and tossed him in there and he soon joined him as he climbed in. Julien shuffled in the seat as he looked around nervously. The centaur didn't look very friendly by the look on its face. Its lips were curled back in a snarl that exposed it rotten old teeth to Julien.

"**A Centaur draws my chariot that takes me down the way!" **Skipper continued. He whistled for the chariot to move and the Centaur did without complaint and looked back in front of itself.

The chariot jerked as it started going down the roads of the dead. It bumped up and down from the bones it ran over or undead residents.

Julien knew this when he saw blood splattering everywhere and a scream, but when he looked at the penguin, he knew this must have happened a lot due to the calm expression on Skipper's face.

Julien clutched the side of the chariot railing that was made of bones. The wood looked old and rotten like it would break at any moment. Despite Skipper being death royalty, the chariot was in poor condition, but the penguin didn't seem to mind a bit.

Skipper then gestured to a nearby river that did not have water but fire instead.

"**Through a river made of fire," **Skipper then gestured to the street grounds.** "To a street that's paved with bones!"**

Julien shivered as he realized that the street _was_ paved with bones.

The chariot made a sudden stop which made Julien fall out of the vehicle and onto the ground. He yelped when he came face to face with a mutilated skull.

Skipper chuckled and jumped off the chariot. He landed right next to Julien, who was clutching his chest and panting heavily.

"Ready to admit it?" Skipper smirked and soon laughed at the pure terror on Julien's face.

"No way!" Julien shouted as he shook his fear away. He stood up so he towered over the penguin. "This only proves it!" Julien jabbed a finger at Skippers chest which greatly annoyed the flightless bird. "There is nothing great about being King of this dump!"

"Watch what you say Ringtail," Skipper growled with his smirk fading to a snarl. "The residents here wont exactly appreciate it." Skipper gestured to nearby creatures that had heard Julien's outburst. They were giving him death glares that made Julien flinch, and the fact that they were coming right for him didn't help his increasing fear.

He cowered behind Skipper in his fear. The penguin rolled his eyes and looked up at the chariot where Rico and Madison were hanging out at. They were playing cards on the hood of the chariot.

"Fight these things away while I take care of the crybaby," Skipper ordered to them.

Rico and Madison looked up from their game and nodded. Rico smirked as he put his cards down, revealing a winning hand. Madison growled and swatted all the cards into the river of fire. Both penguins then jumped in front of Skipper and Julien and snarled at the threatening monsters. They both shouted and started chasing them away into different parts of the death city.

"Aren't they suppose to be protecting you?" Julien inquired while still shaking.

"Yes." Skipper brushed imaginary dirt off his chest.

"Then who is going to be protecting us now?"

"Ringtail, I'm capable of defending myself," Skipper told him with a air of confidence. "I don't need guards."

"Then why do you?" Julien questioned as he came back to his full height and took a few steps away from his companion.

"Because everyone insisted that I should have them," Skipper growled. "But I don't need them." Skipper then started walking away with Julien scurrying after him. He ignored the passing by monsters and other things that was getting in his way. He simply dismissed them or smashed whatever was in his path.

Julien knew Skipper could defend himself at that point.

Skipper turned back to Julien as he stopped in front of his kingdom.

"How did we get here so fast?" Julien looked around with his oblivious orange eyes.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "We went in a damn circle." Skipper then continued his trek and headed for the large wooden door that led to the old looking castle. Julien followed with caution.

Skipper opened the large wooden, which was probably five inches thick door, with complete ease.

Skipper took a glance at Julien as they both came in. "Are you going to admit it?"

"Never," Julien hissed. "You don't even deserve to be King."

"I don't know why I bother with you Ringtail."

"Well it's because I'm-" Julien cut himself off with a yelp when something lifted him up. More like _something's_. He shivered as grotesque hands held him up. He looked up and saw that the same was happening to Skipper, but he didn't seem to mind one bit or even fazed by it. It seemed like he was use to this kind of things.

"And you know what else?" Skipper asked Julien. Before the ringtail could answer Skipper sang, **"I got a dozen zombie skeletons to walk me to my throne!" **

The creatures carried them into the throne room where Kowalski and Flora were looking around for something frantically. They both looked up when the creatures dropped Skipper and Julien onto the ground with a audible thud that echoed throughout the castle.

"There you are Your Majesty!" Flora exclaimed in utter relief.

"You have five more minutes before the execution at the middle of town!" Kowalski tapped his clipboard frantically. "You remember right?"

"Of course I do." Skipper waved a flipper around.

"Please don't scare us like that!" Flora shouted and looked down at her clipboard as she wrote something down. "At least tell us when your going out." She looked up and noticed Julien. "Especially with _him_."

Skipper chuckled. "I can handle myself."

"Sure, sure." Flora was already lost in her thoughts and waddled away to another room.

"Where did you go?" Kowalski questioned.

"Just showing the nuisance the Kingdom," Skipper replied and pointed his flipper at former self proclaimed lemur king, Julien.

"May I accompany you?" Kowalski asked.

"Eh, sure why not?" Skipper shrugged and started waddling to a different door that Flora had gone too. "Now where was I?"

"Sending me back there?" Julien pointed upwards sheepishly.

Skipper rolled his eyes but then remembered where he was at.

"**In the land of the dead!" **Skipper sang which made Kowalski smile briefly before looking back down at his rotted clipboard. **"Heck boy, ain't it grand**?" Skipper gestured around the castle.

"Not really," Julien said bitterly. Skipper glared but otherwise ignored Julien.

"**I'm the overlord of the underworld cause I hold Horror's Hand!" **Skipper sung before turning to look at Julien once again.

Much to Julies horror, Skippers eyes turned a blood red and large humongous bat wings erupted from the penguins back. Skipper's feathers looked like they turned to magma as he suddenly burst into flames.

"What the heck?" Julien shouted. Skipper laughed menacingly before going back to his regular stubby penguin form, although he still carried the haunting laugh.

Kowalski snickered, but this went unnoticed by the other two. That was one of the ways Skipper had gotten to the top and became ruler of the Underworld. Big responsibility but Kowalski had his full confidence in the stubby penguin.

"Get a sense of humor Ringtail," Skipper said once he stopped laughing. "Smile, laugh a little!"

"I don't find that funny," Julien said as he regained his confidence again.

Skipper shook his head and signaled the other two to follow him. Kowalski did so without hesitation but Julien was different. He chose his steps carefully as he walked with them, and looked around nervously for anything that would jump out at him.

This is why he screamed like a five year old girl when both Skipper and Kowalski sang in the loudest voice, **"In the land of the dead!" **Julien struggled to compose himself but he calmed down if not angered when he heard, **"I'm darkside royalty." **

Though it did anger him, for he _was_ royalty. Not this penguin. His fear melted to anger and his usual arrogance. Being thrown down here was like living in a hell hole, which it was, but he had no idea why he had been thrown done here in the first place.

Well he didn't, but everyone else knew. The question was to how the penguins got down there.

Thoughts that seemed pointless ran through Julien's brain, if he had one, as they came outside of the castle.

Julien wasn't very impressed. Dead trees, skeletons, broken bones littered everywhere, and the regular fire was everywhere. But it was then that he realized Kowalski was no longer there. He was about to ask but Skipper cut him off.

"**I'm far renowned in the underground, and you can't take that from me!" **Skipper sang this low and slowly as he gestured to the ground of the outdoors. He smiled crookedly at Julien as at least five skeletons ripped their way out of the ground. Dirt, mud, and old dead roots was sprayed everywhere.

"**Whoa!" **Skipper sang loudly.

"**Whoa!" **the other skeletons sang in creepy harmony.

"**Whoa!" **Skipper sang even louder. Julien watched with wide eyes as they got even louder.

"**Whoa!" **The skeletons sang louder then before and slowly started to approach Julien and Skipper. Julien was faintly panicked by this, but Skipper remained unfazed and continued to stand at the same spot.

"**Whoa!" **Skipper clapped his flippers together loudly so it echoed. Why, Julien didn't have the faintest idea, but he was sure that it could be heard throughout the Underworld.

"**Whoa!"** the skeletons sang before Rico and Madison came from no where. The two began attacking and ripped the skeletons apart as each and everyone of them wailed, **"Oow! Oow! Oow! Oow! Oow!"**

**S**kipper gave them a nod of approval before gesturing for Julien to follow him and go further into the courtyard. Julien complied but he couldn't take his eyes of the sight of Rico and Madison tearing apart the skeletons.

He was faintly startled when he heard a loud snoring, and his first thought was thinking that it was Marlene, but it was simply another beast of the hell hole. He cringed at the sight of its bloodied fur and long black claws.

"**Cerberus my lap dog is loyal as can be," **Skipper pointed to the mutated dog that was laying down on the courtyard grounds. "**My bed is made of skulls; I'm in the lap of luxury!"** Skipper smiled crookedly and continued going along the stone pathway.

They soon came to a new area at the castle where there was a pool with red liquid inside, and a Jacuzzi nearby that was also filled with the same red liquid, but it had strange and gross looking creatures inside.

"**I've got a Dragon's Blood jacuzzi; the Gorgons think it's cool." **Skipper sung lowly.

Julien shivered at the creatures in the Jacuzzi. They were just hideous. Slime covered their matted hair and bile was coming from their mouths. They had sickening looking scales instead of skin and fork like tongues.

"**And a seven-headed Hydra livin' in my swimmin' pool." **Skipper pushed Julien forward so he could see the red hydra that was hiding in the red liquid, or as Julien assumed was dragons blood.

The hydra lifted three of its many heads and blew fire at two undead animals. It didn't affect them anyway, but Julien was still petrified with awe.

"**In the land of the dead; heck boy, ain't it grand?" **Skipper pulled Julien over to continue the 'tour' of the place. Why he was wasting his time to show him the castle and the Dead Lands, not even Skipper knew.

Julien became faintly aware that they were coming back to where the chariot had first appeared and his suspicions were confirmed when he noticed the river of fire running along, what he believed, to be a large circle around the very large castle.

"**I'm the overlord of the underworld cause I hold Horror's Hand." **Skipper shoved Julien's back for the lemur to go faster. Julien narrowed his eyes in annoyance, his fear completely melted and replaced by arrogance. **"In the land of the dead; I'm darkside royalty." **

Julien halted right before the gates to the castle's entrance, which is also where the river of fire started. Skipper stood right in front of him as he finished his song.

"**I'm far renowned in the underground and you can't take that away from me!" **Skipper then stared menacingly at Julien. **"No you can't take that from me!" **Skipper sang loudly and pointed his flipper at the lemur.

"Whatever," Julien waved him off and pushed the flipper away from his face. "I wouldn't want to. This place is still a terrible Kingdom."

Skipper glared at Julien and grabbed his tail. "I'm getting real tired of you Ringtail." Skipper then began dragging Julien to the river of fire.

"W-what a-are you d-doing?" Julien stuttered in utter terror.

"Getting rid of a problem," Skipper grunted as he lifted the ringtail lemur. Julien yelped as Skipper threw him in the river of fire.

You'd think since they were already dead that they couldn't die again. Well wrong.

Julien burned to death with agonizing screams that would send normal souls covering their hears and cringing in disgust.

Somehow though, in its a horrific way, it left his soul in peace, but Skipper was pleased to be rid of the nuisance.

"Bye, bye Ringtail," Skipper laughed manically.

* * *

><p><strong>Giant loads of thanks to hardrocker21, I probably wouldn't have been able to make this if it wasn't for him. He deserves some credit on this for helping me. Thanks man!<strong>

**I made Skipper have a cold heart in the end but oh well. I'm kind of in a sour mood anyway. Reasons I will keep to myself besides the fact that I'm easily annoyed, and I will leave it at that.**

**Since skeletons don't have lungs how would they be able to speak, much less laugh or sing. Life's many mysteries.**

**I'm glad I was finally able to finish this though, but sorry for the long wait. Now gotta finish my other ones. Ugh, note to self: work on one story at a time. Eh, I might not listen to that. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it and please review!**


End file.
